


The football commander

by Metalqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheerleaders, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship, Pain, Party, Smut, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the captain and quarterback of the College's football team. She has her whole life figured out, with a beautiful girl by her side. Clarke is the captain of the cheerleaders and is having a long-distance relationship with Finn. When these young women meet they start to question everything. Clarke realizes she is not straight and Lexa get's to know the hard way that emotions are hard to control. Loads of misunderstandings and stolen kisses are promised in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes on the princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I just got this idea I thought was fun to get in print, I hope you'll like it. Any feedback would be appreciated, and hey, have a nice weekend!

**Lexa's POV**

Stepping out onto the field always made me feel like all worries left me. It was just me and the plain grass under my feet. It was a perfect day for football, though there always was. Today the weather was mild and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. No one could blame the sun for getting in their eyes today, which almost always seemed to be the case if it was shining.

My favorite wide out came jogging towards me pulling out her mouth guard, placing it in her hand.

“Great day for football don’t you think?” Sophie nodded in the direction of where the cheerleaders were training.

“Sure you band geek!” I teased her earning myself a push from the shorter woman. She had earlier been in the college's band but had to quit.

“Stop talking about it, I still miss it but I chose football. You need a receiver who actually can catch a ball,” I shrugged thinking of the irony that one of the best players in the team wasn’t even American.

College football was tough and every training was important, if the whole team didn’t give everything they had it was useless. I was the Commander, as the called me, the captain and quarterback. Even though I knew I had it in me to go extremely far, I knew this was a team sport. That was why I never let feelings stop me from focusing a 100 percent every time I was in the field, or in the gym or just inside looking through playbooks. My girlfriend, Costia was in the same team, but that didn’t change anything. I never thought of her in any other way than a player in the team when we were on the field or the locker room. She was a running back and was pretty good, but she seemed to have troubles concentrating the last practices. I had never spoken to her about it though. I felt a bit ashamed of it because I was the captain and her girlfriend. Communication was key in any relationship, something I was terrible at, obviously.

As the defense started some drills I looked over to the cheerleaders, they seemed to be better than last practice. One girl actually fell and sprained her ankle the previous week. No one seemed to get hurt today. Sophie had sometimes trouble focusing when she stood on the side, waiting to play because she thought they were too hot. I never understood that mentality. I had never had a desire to fuck someone or anything like it just because they were hot or had non-existent clothing. The cheerleaders were training in miniscule shorts and tight T-shirts. It didn’t bother me at all, they were well-shaped and fit. I could still think clearly, go through every new game we were installing by the moment.

Suddenly a blonde woman with curvy long hair ran into the field joining the others. It felt like I got hit by lightning when that woman’s eyes met mine. I couldn’t help myself from watching as her boobs bumped around when she jumped around with her pomp oms. Her hair now in a pony-tail, smiling wide back to me. I could feel how my palms got sweaty, but I blamed my gloves. I couldn’t get the woman out of my head before I heard someone yell my name with a stern voice.

“Lexa Woods!” The head coach yelled at me.

“Yes, mr Jaha,” I said preparing for the scolding of the century. “Your offensive coordinator wants a word, go see mr Kane at once!” I started to walk towards the other dark-haired man. “And, get yourself together, we have an important game this weekend.”

I blushed, realizing how long I had been starring. Without wearing my helmet. Shit! That girl would have noticed my glares, how embarrassing. I strapped on my helmet before I reached Marcus Kane.

“You need to get your game back together Commander, remember what we have talked about! Make me proud!”

“Yes sir!” I ran out to the field, seeing my teammates huddled up made me warm.

This was love, this was life. Kane made some movements showing me which strategy we should use and I told the others. After we clapped our hands everyone jogged into position.

“Down!” I shrieked into my mouth guard seeing if everyone was where I wanted them to be. “Set! Hut!”

Everyone started doing their things, I got the ball from the center. Only one receiver was open, so I scrambled around before a D-line came through our offensive line, making me pass the only option. Sophie had been running a perfect flat-route and caught the ball 30 yards from where I threw it. She ran down to the goal line and made her famous dance, shaking her hips and throwing her hands up in the air. I started to laugh before the offence ran to be addressed by Kane.

“We had one receiver open, what were you guys doing? This is a passing game?” He looked sternly at the others. “Start playing!”

After three more passing games when I tried to pass the other receivers they only dropped the ball or let the other team make an interception. I got extremely frustrated with them, I couldn’t trust that the same person would be free the whole game. Our second quarterback Anya jumped in and started yelling games, equally frustrated as me, but she got some running games too. The problem was that one of her running backs, Costia couldn’t concentrate enough. We got some running drills at the end of practice and all of us were soaked with sweat as we headed to our coaches for the last minute pep talk.

“You guys did not play like a team today. Tomorrow you’re going to the gym, you’re going to read the playbooks and you are definitely going to play better than this on Wednesday. We have a game to win this weekend!” Thelonious Jaha shouted at us. With that we took a break before heading into the locker room. I took a quick peek to look at the cheerleaders, they always quit their practice around the same time. The blonde was standing on the side of the field talking to Octavia. O was a dark-haired girl who both were a cheerleader and a football player.

“Come on commander, we need to shower!” Anya tugged at my wrist-coach making me wake up from my day dreams.

When Sophie and I got back to our shared dorm-room, Costia joined us. Sophie got to her schoolwork. I and Costia just sat on my bed making out. Thankfully my roommate was listening to music, because my girlfriend started to moan. The problem was, I didn’t really think of her as I kissed her, which made me feel primal. I loved this girl, so what was wrong with me? I had always been able to control my feelings, which scared me now. What could that blonde girl do to me if she drove me this crazy from just looking at me? I didn’t want to know. Actually I hoped we wouldn’t meet again and that would make me able to focus on my own girlfriend again.

“Can you guys get a hotel room or something?” Sophie sighed as Costia straddled me in the bed.


	2. I'm definitely straight, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is late for her first practice. She sees the Commander and miss ass for the first time. She meets with her fellow cheerleaders and starts to question her sexuality. She is straight, or is she? A lot of confusion here. Octavia is there to answer some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll love this one, confused Clarke was really fun to write about. Hey, Happy Valentine's day everyone!

**Clarke’s POV**

My boyfriend called me just before I was heading for the first practice this term. The first practice with the cheerleaders, in a new school. I asked him what was wrong, because I had just told the boy I didn’t have time to talk to him. He didn’t care, he had to tell me about his boring day anyway. I hang up in his ear, not even feeling a bit sorry. My clothes got changed and I started running to the field, when there was only five minutes left until the practice started. The first time I’m meeting most of the girls, nice first impression. Thank you Finn your dickhead, I thought as I ran to the place close to the football field were the other girls had started to warm up and doing formations.

I had always been comfortable in my sexuality, I was straight. Never had I questioned it, I liked having sex with guys, and guys turned me on. Girls on the other hand, I had no problem smacking my friends’ asses or hugging or anything like that, but I never thought of a woman naked with me in a bed. Never thought of a woman naked with me on any occasion in fact. I was the overly comfortable heterosexual who didn’t even know you could have any other sexual orientation.

Looking over to the footballers I saw a woman’s ass, where her pants meant to be that tight? Where they meant to hug her thighs just in the right places? How come her calves were so sturdy? Her shoulders, how could they look so wide and protective in those shoulder pads? Why did I notice how her hips swayed from one side to the other when she ran downfield away from where we stood? Why did I notice her braid hanging out from her helmet or the number on her back, 85? I totally checked the girl out, more than I ever had checked out Finn in his football gear. I was just jealous of her muscles right? No other reason.

I scanned over their bench, seeing a tall girl with green eyes looking at me. I smiled at her, trying to memorize her decorative braids and her beautiful smile she sent back. Wow, Clarke, to stop thinking would be a good idea now.

A tap on my shoulder made me get back to reality.

“Eh, Clarke?” It was Octavia, my new roommate.

“Oh, so, so sorry I’m late, my boyfriend called. He didn’t want to hang up. It won’t happen again. I swear!” Jeez, how could I be this nervous? Rambling incoherent sentences was probably not a positive first impression either.

“It’s okay, hey girls!” She turned around to address the rest of the young women. “This is Clarke, she was one of the best in her high school, and now she wants to be the best in college.”

Everyone waved at me, saying their names. They welcomed me, before we started to practice a routine with pomp oms. I could feel the footballer’s watching us, making me even more nervous. Why did that make me edgy? They were only a bunch of extremely hot and fit women. No biggie.

Jumping around I saw how the quarterback throw a ball half the field to the person with the ass. Number 85 made a small victory dance earning herself a laugh from her own team and mine.

After practice a dark haired girl called Raven came up to me and Octavia for a talk, after she had given the surprised girl a smooch of the century. That was the first time I saw two people of the same sex kiss.

I had grown up in a small town. They were conservative Christians who thought everything but a marriage between a man and a woman was a sin. I had already had sex before marriage, so I was already going to burn in hell for that though.

“You were great!” Raven said holding Octavia’s hand.

“Thank you guys!”

“We could see you had trouble concentrating though. Getting some footballer flu?” Octavia asked looking smug.

“What? No! I’m straight, and have a boyfriend.” I said in shock.

“Good, because the Commander is of limits, she has a girlfriend. But when they break-up I’m going to comfort her!” Octavia stated looking as though she saw stars.

“I’m having number 85, Sophie, she is so mine!” Raven said kissing Octavia on her cheek.

“Sorry, you got me confused. You’re together but you want someone else?”

“Of course not, were fuckbuddies!” Raven answered looking wounded.

There was too much information for me to handle, so I went back to the dorm for a shower. I thanked God I had gotten a place on campus, close to school and the field. As I let the water pour down over my body, my mind started to wander. It was full of helmets, shoulder pads, braids and nice asses. There were no man’s asses in my mind, not even Finn’s, and I really loved his. I told myself it was because of the lack of sex. Unfortunately we had a shared shower so I had no privacy whatsoever if I wanted to take matters in my own hand. I sighed as I turned off the shower. Hearing some girls getting some in the booth next to me.

“For fuck’s sake, you’re not alone here guys!” I yelled angrily only making them sound even more.

When Octavia and I had gone to sleep in our separate beds, in our separate parts of the room, I had so many questions I wanted to ask.

“Octavia?”

“Mm…”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, but I need my beauty sleep.”

“How did you know you were gay?”

A laugh from the other bed, I could feel my own ears burn. Hell, I had been missing something. I regretted that I ever asked.

“No doll, I’m not gay. There are more sexualities than gay or straight.”

My thoughts started to drift off, could I really not be straight? Was there another word for me? Get a grip Clarke, you just think women can be sexy, no harm in that.

“Like what?” Clarke questioned.

“Well, I’m pansexual and Raven is bisexual. You could be asexual too, but I don’t think that would fit in on you.” Octavia answered thoughtfully. “If you’re pan, you get off on all genders, if you’re bi you could be turned on by both boys and girls.”

“How do you know?”

“You just feel it, but you don’t have to worry about that. You have a boyfriend.”

We said goodnight and I fell right asleep. I’m in the middle of a class, there are only girls in the classroom.

_Everyone but me is wearing full on football gear. I lay on a bench, naked. The other women removes their helmets, leaving the room. Now there are only two women left with me. Number 85 and the commander. Redhead and brunette. They watch me closely. Letting their fingers caress my bare skin, making me hot inside. They kiss me, everywhere. I want their clothes to come off too, but they say they need them. The have a game soon and they can’t be naked. I beg them, saying I want to touch them too._

I woke up, sweaty and warm. My juices ran wild in my private parts and I could feel the embarrassment inside. Did I just dream of women and that made me wet? Fuck this, I needed to do something about it. Sadly I was too tired, so I fell right back asleep.


	3. Lexa's an emotional wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to clear her head, only to meet the blonde woman again. She can feel her future becoming more and more uncertain with every breath. Going on a date with her girlfriend doesn't help. She has an honest heart-to-heart with Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Lexa's emotions have been great fun and in the next chapter we will see more of Clarke's confusion. I hope you guys enjoy this and have a lovely Valentine's day! Oh, and feedback is always welcome. :)
> 
> Now I'm off to win a match of handball. Might update more tomorrow if I'm not utterly exhausted. :D

**Lexa’s POV**

The next day I went to the gym with Anya and Sophie, my bff’s. Lifting some weights had never failed before in helping me take my mind off of things. Thoughts of the blonde woman with quite the bosom didn’t want to leave my cortex. I sighed with relief as we entered the big building with loads of machines, dumbbells and whatnot. The whole place reeked of sweat and music was pumping from the walls. This was a place where I could be myself, I could feel alive.

“Why can’t they play some real music?” Anya said with distaste. “This club-hopping shit is no fun, some real music would be much better.”

“Yeah, nothing to make your heart pound faster than some heavy metal!” Sophie agreed making me and Anya head bang before we laughed at the thought.

People would probably never go to the gym if they played the kind of music the three of us liked to listen to though. Growl and double bass tended to make most people jumpy.

We warmed up with some treadmill, 10 minutes. After that we started with our program, today was leg day! Leg extensions was the first exercise. Some guy was standing pretty close to us, he was eyeing us, giving me the creeps.

“Look at that dude,” Anya chuckled. “He’s got really big muscles on his upper body, but his quads are thinner than your biceps, Charmer.”

“Guess he likes to skip the leg day!” Sophie answered making us all paus the training for a moment to laugh out loud.

The man had indeed thinner legs than Sophie had arms. But his upper body looked as it belonged to Arnold Schwarzenegger or someone equally bulky. It looked way to funny and he seemed to understand why we laughed. The dude just straight up and left. I was glad for that, having guys check me out in the gym always made me feel uncomfortable.

I started to think about the fact that all in our team had nicknames, mine obviously the Commander, Anya was the Cannonball because of the power in her throws and Sophie’s were Charmer or Golden hands. She said it was only because of the obvious reasons on field, but everyone knew there were more to her nicks.

How come couldn’t I concentrate right now? I was at the gym, busting my ass off. Sweat started dripping down my back as I started to do squats. Looking in the mirror I saw a blonde woman entering the gym eyeing Charmer’s behind and possibly my own too. I totally lost focus when the girl noticed I saw her and blushed. She walked quickly over to Octavia who were sitting in the machine for biceps curls, just throwing a hastily look at my gang.

“You know, I asked the Leopard about the new girl in their team,” Anya commented nodding to the two girls.

Octavia was called Leopard because she was fast as one, or almost, and she was always graceful running with the ball. Even when she got tackled she fell beautifully. She was a running back, so she got tackled a lot.

“And?” I had to ask, hating myself for my interest in this lady.

“Her name is Clarke and she is new in town, and she has a boyfriend,” Anya continued seriously. “And the worst news, she’s straight!”

“Oh no!” I and Sophie sighed.

Why did I become so frustrated by this fact? I had a girlfriend, I had even bought her a ring and had been thinking about proposing for some time now.

“What if she’s not?” Sophie said while we switched exercise to leg curls. “I mean, it took me a while to understand what I felt?”

“Then she’s all yours,” I declared, loathing myself for it.

“Yeah, you have a girlfriend and this one here likes them boys,” Sophie winked at Anya.

“I like boys who actually can use their legs to stand on,” Anya giggled having the dude from earlier in her mind.

During the rest of our workout I could feel Clarke’s eyes looking over at us, I tried to not look back and get lost in those shining blue eyes of hers. Trying to picture Costia instead, but my attempts were fruitless.

 

A little later in the evening my girlfriend had brought me to a nice enough diner. We ordered hamburgers and soda, feeling like an old couple. She looked me deeply in the eyes all the time, wanted to hold my hand. Instead of her grey eyes I saw blue. Instead of brown hair, I saw blonde. Instead of her small breasts I saw bigger ones. When the food finally arrived we consumed it in silence. I didn’t know what I should do, but Costia didn’t seem to notice how weird I felt. Was it infidelity to think of someone else? I thought so myself. During this period with my thoughts on someone else I realized I had to keep distance to Clarke and try to keep making things work with Costia. She and I had been together for a long time. We had plans, we had a future. A big house, children, dogs even a small wedding. Watching her now I could see all of that falling to pieces. I cried inside as she paid the bill, took my hand, drove me back to my room and kissed me good night.

Thankfully my roommate was home, she lay in bed doing some yoga. I needed to talk, I needed my friend. Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I sat beside her. At first my friend looked a bit frightened, but she just lay down and let me put my head on her chest. Her arms was around my shaking body and her fingers were gently caressing my hair. She didn’t push me which made me feel more comforted than I thought was possible. Feeling that my chest would burst, I felt like I had to spill the beans.

“I’m in love with someone else So,” I sniffled into her sweater. “I’m in love with someone else, but I need to stay with Costia.”

“Whatever you choose, I will stand by your side, darling,” She kissed my hair, making my body relax a bit.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” I mumbled feeling how much this person really meant to me.

“I get that a lot!” she joked, making me hit her in the stomach.

“You asshole, we were having a moment here!” I chuckled hesitantly.

“I know, I’m bad at those, sorry!” Her voice full of honesty and a bit of regret. “You know you mean the world to me Heda, I just want you to be happy.”

“I think my girlfriend will keep making me happy.”

“Stay if you love her, but if your heart is somewhere else, you need to let go.”

“Nice talk,” I said heading for my own bed.

Falling asleep I knew I had to make a choice. I needed security, I needed love. Being in the foster system had made me hesitant about meeting new people. Anya had been in the same home as me, the last home, Sophie I had met in a previous school. They were the only ones who really knew me. Not even my own girlfriend could understand me as they did.


	4. The first step out of the closet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin starts to question her own sexuality, having a serious conversation with her friends. She is still confused, but she tries to accept that she feels things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have been busy. Hope you'll like this though!
> 
> Discussions of sexuality and confusion. Some mature language so be adviced.

**Clarke’s POV**

Firstly, I was a straight girl. I loved dicks. I loved having them inside of me. I loved sucking them. Secondly, I had not been staring at those beautiful women with perfect asses at the gym. Thirdly, I was a confused mess trying to make something resembling dinner. At that I failed, so I gave up my duties to open another bottle of beer. Octavia, Raven and another girl, called Maya helped with dinner, chopping vegetables, rinsing potatoes and loads of other things. Maya lived in our corridor.

Yes, it was school tomorrow. No, it was not a good idea to be drinking in the middle of the week. I was a total wreck of emotions. Finn had called to let me know he would come visit me this Sunday, the day after the big game. When the dinner was ready I had drunk my fourth beer, being a lightweight I could feel my head spinning more than in a long time. My brain could neither control my mouth nor anything else. We started to eat in silence, the other girls starring cautiously at me.

“How do one know?” I blurted at them.

“Know what?” Raven asked teasingly.

“If one’s straight or not,” I said shuffling a piece of cucumber into my mouth.

“Well, starring at girls asses is surely not something a straight girl does,” Octavia answered making me shoot her a murdering glance.

“I just thought about boys, tried to think of girls once but it didn’t work for me,” Maya stated shrugging her shoulders.

“If there’s a girl you can’t get of your mind, then you might want to think this through,” Raven said. “Once you go that path, you wouldn’t want to see a dick again.”

“You don’t?” Octavia asked shocked.

“No, the only guns I’d like to see are the ones of Charmer’s.” Raven flexed her biceps, probably imitating the girl of her affections.

“Well, how do you guys know about your sexualities?” I was utterly confused myself, and drunk. “I mean, I’ve only been with males. Though they’ve never made me cum. I don’t really feel as excited seeing Finn in his gear as those girls. What does it mean?”

The other girls just looked at me with their mouths open.

“No one has made you cum?” Raven seemed horrified for my sake.

“No…” I answered, ashamed of my own honesty.

“Maybe you should try it?” Octavia stated after having thought for some time.

“What?” Maya asked angrily. “These girls are no it’s, maybe they like to be referred to as them. But there is no reason to try something. You know people have feelings right?”

Octavia got extremely embarrassed over her own statement and mumbled a quick excuse. This conversation didn’t help me at all. I felt more confused than ever before.

 

We had a practice the next day, in the evening. My thoughts were full of women and I couldn’t get them out of my head. The pictures got worse and more naked the more I tried to picture men instead. I didn’t even remember how my own boyfriend looked by now.

Raven and Octavia stopped me after we were done with practice. I was prepared for being scolded, having a hard time focusing was not the best idea while doing heavy lifting and pyramids. The two girls just looked at me with the biggest grins.

“We believe you would be a great captain, the whole team has decided that you’re taking over,” Octavia said.

“If you’d like,” Raven added.

“But, I can’t focus…” I tried.

“The bigger reason to have more responsibilities. Then you won’t have time to think of something else.” Octavia reasoned.

I accepted, and we started to walk back to the dorms. Then a football came flying awfully close to me. Fear of getting hit by it made me blind to see the person running for it. Ms. Ass came sprinting, making a great catch of it just a few yards from me. As my heartbeat almost settled down, the wide receiver moved towards me. She pulled of her helmet, letting her braid out and revealing her side cut. Long red hair on the other side, looking smooth as silk, got my attention. She was sweaty, still wearing everything, she had also got black marks underneath her eyes. Her blue-green eyes looking closely at me while letting her sparkling smile light up my world. My pulse started to beat faster again.

“Sorry for that, my quarterback threw way of,” she said shrugging in the commander’s direction.

As I looked the other girl’s direction I felt how my head became warm and started to feel dizzy. Too many emotions. None of which I understood. What was I even feeling?

“Oh, it’s okay,” I smiled back, letting my eyes take in the whole being in front of me.

“Just remembered, we haven’t been introduced,” she stated, looking confident. “I’m Sophie.” I stared at her hand.

Sometime during our conversation she had removed her right glove, shoved it inside her helmet and held the ball and helmed with one hand. How could I not have noticed this earlier?

“Hi Sophie! I’m Clarke,” I shook her hand, feeling myself become sweaty everywhere but my hand.

“So, uh, is there some way I can make it up to you? Like a coffee or a dinner?” she scratched her neck with the free hand.

“Sure, it would be great!” I said a bit too enthusiastic.

As we said goodbye I turned to my friends who had been glaring at us during our conversation.

“The quarterback just threw a bit of course, she explained to me,” I clarified, strolling towards them.

“Oh, no home girl, the Commander is never off. That is how they hit on girls they like,” Raven said, smiling.

How could I ever resist the strong emotions I felt? It felt as though I was crushed by waves and still kept swimming. Maybe, if I tried to understand my feelings, then things would work out? It couldn't hurt to grab a coffee with Charmer, would it? I realized that this was my first step outside of the closet. Though it was a babystep, it felt huge for me to accept that I was actually feeling something for other women. With that, I just knew, my life would never be the same again. I seemed to have been hit by the footballer flu. 


	5. The big game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the most important game of the year, Lexa and her team tries their best to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is some lyrics in the beggining, I don't own them, they belong to Arch enemy. I just thought it was fitting.
> 
> Football is promised in this chapter and a confused Lexa too.
> 
> Love your kudos and subscriptions guys, please feel free to let me know what you think! Hope you like this chapter!

**Lexa’s POV**

_Friend or foe?_

_There’s no way to know_

_Through the battlefield of life  
_

_It’s kill or be killed_

_So many times_

_It’s a matter of degree_

_From being up on your luck_

_To down on your knees_

_It’s a hellish inferno_

_This is war eternal_

_They try to change you_

_Crush and break you_

 

The voice of Alissa White-Gluz and the roar of guitars, double bass and heavy drums was filling the locker room. Everyone in there could feel the pure music of Arch Enemy and their song War eternal, which only meant one thing, it was game day. Sophie were growling to the music whilst helping Anya tape her knee. Costia pretended to play the drums as she readied her gear. I was in some kind of trance, just feeling how I should throw the ball. Trying to memorize every game in the playbook. I was almost ready, shoulder pads, girdle, back-plate, shoes and the war-paint was on. All that was left was the helmet and mouth-guard. Everyone had their own ways of psyching up. Echo and Nia, two of our O-lines were fist bumping one second and running into each other the next, chest-pad to chest-pad. The air in the room was filled with excitement and anticipation, today was the biggest game of the year. We were going to meet the only team who could possibly match up to our skills, the Ice nation.

My stomach was feeling weird, I had to run to the toilet, but the only one we had smelt incredibly bad. Someone had been there before me and done number two I guessed. I tried to hold it together, I was just feeling nervous because of the game. People were saying things like they had to puke or take a shit. I focused on the game instead, we had to win and I had to lead the team.

Just before the warm-up, our coaches entered the room, head coach Jaha, offensive coordinator Kane and defensive coordinator Gustus. Three tall men had all the eyes of around thirtytwo girls on them.

“Today, you’re going to play the biggest game of your lives.” Jaha looked at every one of us. “Today, you’re going to play like a team. Your pain is nothing. Your weakness doesn’t exist. We are a team, and there is no I in a team. You’re going to do everything we have been training on. We are going to win, and for that, you have to fight to your last breath!”

All of us cheered before Kane started to speak.

“Everyone has to contribute to the game, I want to clarify this, if a receiver doesn’t catch a catchable ball today, then you’re off the team. Today, we need to do the best we can. That is better than anything else.”

“Blood must have blood. Go kill the Ice nation now! Let them taste pain!” Gustus made us all go into beast mode, he was the best to psyche people up.

After that we warmed up, throwing balls and rehearsed our plays. After we were done with prepping, we got into the locker room for a while.

“Ladies! Today I say we’ll let the other team eat dust! Now we go fight for our win!” I said, hearing the others cheer before we made a break.

Running out on the field felt more powerful than ever before, the mascot ran in front of me. We ran out between the cheerleaders, my teammates behind me. David Guetta’s Sexy Bitch was playing on full volume as the speaker announced the players’ names. The grass looked green and smelt as good as ever. We got down on our bench, drinking some water before starting the game.

We won the coin toss and choose to catch. Our special teams did a great job returning the ball to our 40th yard line. I sighed before putting on my helmet. I ran into the huddle, seeing 10 girls eye me closely.

“Let’s do this ladies, it’s a Viking ship blue, on two.” We clapped our hands. Looking at my team, they were ready, I was ready.

“Down, set, hut, hut!”

I’ve got the ball, a perfect snap, my receivers were nowhere to be seen. Except Sophie, she had ran 12 yards on her roll-out. I kept scrambling before I got to throw at her, she made an amazing one-hand catch. Afterwards she just ran, until she crossed the end zone. Whistles in the air, everyone was cheering. We got a touchdown on our first try on the first drive. Shit, we were good!

The rest of the game was pretty tied, except we led almost the whole time with 7 points. Before I caught the glimpse of a blonde girl standing there, cheering with the other cheerleaders. I didn’t see her before there were 5 minutes left of the game. My mind got fucked. It was offense again, I said the game. We started up, my receivers ran as they should, but I put the ball behind number 85 who were running a slant. She saw it and managed to somehow tackle her cornerback in the back before she got hold of the ball. The action resulted in a whistle and a flag on the field.

“Number 85, passing interference, minus 15 yards.” The referee yelled in the microphone.

A mad Charmer jogged of the field as our punt-formation took our place on the field. I knew it was my fault, she had to do it. We were terrible at stopping interceptions. Had she not taken the flag, they would probably have scored.

Why did Clarke have so much power over me? I shook my head, trying to return to the game.

We won, but just barely. The whole team stood dancing to ourselves after the game before we jogged to shower.

There had been talk about a party at some fraternity close, we had to celebrate the best win of the year. No one even got mangled, was this the same team we usually met? Usually a game against the Ice nation resulted in broken bones or concussions. Today they played clean football, they were good, but we were better. Now I focused on the shower, and the party.

Maybe Clarke would be there, that would be nice. The fuck Lexa? Stop thinking like that!

Feeling cold water run down my body was definitely a warm welcome, getting the mud away was even better. I put on a black shirt and a pair of leather pants before walking back to the dorm with my gear. Feeling quite good about myself I picked a beer from the fridge and threw one at my roomie who caught it. After that she couldn’t be mad at me anymore.

“Ok, if you’ll keep the beer coming tonight I might actually forgive you for that lost chance of a touch down,” she smiled at me.

“Not every throw is a potential touch down,” I smirked at her.

“Yes it is, when it’s you and me,” her eyes twinkled as she drank the beverage. “Let’s go, I can’t let the ladies wait any longer.”


	6. Realizing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is being a jerk and Clarke realizes that she is actually not straight. Clarke has a fun time at the party, with some beautiful women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have not had so much time to write. Also I have been focusing on my other work for some time. This chapter might be a bit upsetting, it is partially based on real conversations I've had myself with fuckboys. 
> 
> Warning: Mature language, fluff, smutt, Finn is being a fuckboy for real, mentioning of coming out to yourself and a stolen kiss.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you guys think!

**Clarke’s POV**

Finn had called me after the game, wondering if we could talk. I didn’t even get nervous from his stern voice.

“I can’t come tomorrow, I am seriously in big trouble over here. I’ve got homework for ten years to do. I’m so sorry!”

The fact that I didn’t even get sad from these news made me rethink everything. Had I actually started to get over my boyfriend? Was there someone else on my mind? On that question I knew the answer too well. There were actually two women on my mind, one who had a girlfriend and one without. But, I was straight right? I had to check for myself though, I needed to know if my new feelings were real. I sighed before I even managed to speak to Finn.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” I tried really hard to sound sad, failing horribly. “I have a question for you, if I…”At this point I didn’t know how to formulate myself, what did I even want? “If…I wanted to, you know, try to be with a girl…Would you be okay with that?”

“Sure, that wouldn’t be you being unfaithful. You’re not gay or bi so it’s okay. Just tell me how she looked so I can picture the two of you.”

I wasn’t even surprised, this seemed to be the general opinions of most boys. Though it angered me, why would it be okay for me to fuck a girl but not to fuck a boy? Stupid men I thought, person as a person right? I felt it would be cheating anyway, but if he was okay with it, why not?

“Ugh, why would I tell you, the woman fucking me would probably not want to be in your spank-bank Finn.” I said angrily.

“Oh come on Clarke, a woman can’t fuck another woman, that is not sex!”

“What do you know about that?” I could feel myself becoming more angry and frustrated with every sentence this stupid boy uttered. “Just you checking lesbian porn in HD but they don’t fuck for real? Fuck you Finn! You’re the biggest fucking douchebag I’ve met! I’ll tell you who fucked me better after I’ve been with a woman! Have fun fucking yourself.”

I hang up the phone without even thinking. How could I be together with that asshole? He had no understanding for other people, what right did he have to frown down upon others sexualities? Typical privileged, straight white boys. At this moment my feelings for him just vanished. Every ounce of love disappeared with every stupid thing coming out from his disgusting mouth.

After the conversation with the fuckboy, I went to a party with Octavia, Raven and Maya. Maya was talking the whole way to the big house about a boy called Jasper. She was uncertain how to proceed with him, but we only encouraged her to drink something and make a move. Apparently he had been texting her and they had been talking much lately. Tonight, she would make a move on him. I was not sure what to do myself, was it cheating if your feelings for the partner was gone? If he had said it was okay to be with a woman?

My friends mingled away, leaving me in the kitchen when we had come to the right place. I saw a lot of people I had only seen at school, some cheerleaders and some footballers. Sighing, I walked toward the fridge and opened a cider bottle, sipping, looking at the humans acting not so human. It was just 8 PM but most were already drunk as hell.

After a while Charmer and the Commander came, talking about the game, getting beers. As the two women laid their eyes on me I started to blush, the both of them looked extremely hot in their shirts and jeans, wearing ties matching their eyes and black vests. For a moment, I wondered if they ever did something the other one didn’t do? They both wore braids and matching watches too, making the twin-look complete.

“Hey there gorgeous, have a good time?” Sophie asked, sounding a bit affected by the alcohol.

“Sure, just started with the magical liquid here,” I pointed at the bottle in my hand.

“Great! Can I have a dance later?” Sophie asked, opening her own bottle with her thumb.

“I’d love to,” I answered her with a smile.

Lexa just stared at me the whole time, not saying anything or indicating any feelings at all.

“Charmer!” A voice from outside the kitchen yelled.

“Coming!” she looked a bit upset about having to leave. “Lexa, you’d entertain Clarke for a while right?”

“Okay,” Lexa didn’t look to be so happy about her friend leaving the two of us alone.

We both downed our drinks and started with a new bottle each, emptying that one too. Finally, the liquor made us talking, I told her about my conversation with Finn. She agreed that he was a dick, and did I see anticipation in her eyes mentioning me wanting to kiss another woman? She got me another cider before taking my hand in hers, making my heart race in my chest. My head started to swirl, and I bet it had little to do with the drinks I’ve had. Lexa brought me to an empty bedroom, my head started to spin with all scenarios which could occur in such a room. She looked into my eyes, green locked into blue. My breath becoming heavier from anticipation. She hugged me close, my own arms embracing her. Before she eyed me again, looking at my lips, her eyes hungry. I could feel the pit in my stomach starting to tremble, her lips were shiny from her lip-gloss. She closed the gap between us, gentle lips touching mine. I kissed her back, wanting more. It felt as though all my walls fell down, I knew now who I was. I was not straight Clarke, I enjoyed kissing girls too.

The door suddenly cracked open, we separated quickly, but I didn’t want to get detached from this woman. Two people who were too busy making out almost fell in through the door, I recognized Maya and the boy was probably Jasper. I felt happy for the girl, but I felt sad for myself. Because I could finally grasp the fact that Lexa and I couldn’t be. She had a girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry, I have a girlfriend and I shouldn’t have led you on. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful.” She whispered in my ear, then sighed before walking away.

At that moment I knew, this would be the last time we would be alone in a room. My heart dropped at the thought, I could feel desperation growing in my chest. I wanted to be loved, I needed someone to hold me, just wanting me. Someone who wasn’t a dickhead.

Getting down to the living room I saw everyone dancing, Lexa had found Costia and were now dancing with her partner. My friends were dancing with a couple of guys, which surprised me, they seemed to be more interested in women. I felt a hand knocking on my shoulder and I quickly turned around, seeing a big smile in Sophie's face.

“May I?” I gave her my hand and she led me to the dancefloor.

Feeling her body close to mine as we slow-danced to some romantic song made my body burning with desire and I just wanted her to be mine. Her lips seemed to be soft and kissable, I could feel Lexa eyeing us. Therefore I closed the gap between me and the woman dancing with me. Our lips meeting, sending shivers from my mouth down to my abdomen and my secret parts. God, this woman made me wet. If I was in love with Lexa, I was at least turned on by this woman. Maybe I could have Sophie? I felt like a douche thinking like this, but I thought that I was falling for this woman too. Could one be having feelings for more than one person at I time? I just knew that I had.


	7. Breaking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa understands that she has to tell Costia the truth. Ice-cream and alcohol helps her to get over her feelings, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and feedback! If there's anything you wonder, please feel free to ask here or on Tumblr, I'm Metalqueen91.
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Lexa’s POV**

Seeing the woman of my affections making-out with my best-friend on the dancefloor hurt like an arrow through my heart. Costia could probably see my eyes looking a bit too much in those women’s direction. She started to become mad at me, she had probably realized why I had been off for some time.

“The fuck Lex? What are you watching them so closely for?” She shrieked so that I would hear her over the music.

“We need to talk.” I sighed, defeated.

My heart sank, she needed to know what I had done. I just felt empty inside, knowing I had to do the right thing. How should I tell the woman I had loved and cherished for some time that I couldn’t be with her anymore? How could she ever forgive me for what I had done? How would I be able to forgive myself? We had so many plans for our future together, and I was willing to throw them all away. Because of a girl I just met, why?

I started to think about my kiss with Clarke, it made me feel whole again, like a human being. Not the robot I had been since I first saw the blonde, while being with my own girlfriend.

Costia just looked at me before we headed out to the porch. Seeing Clarke and Sophie leaving the party together, I thought I had to ask Anya about sleeping at her place. My mind was spinning, why had I become so in love with a girl I hardly knew, and why did she go home from a party with my friend? Why did I stand there with Costia eyeing me like that? I took her hands in mine, taking a deep breath.

“I, think we can’t do this anymore. You know that you’ll always have a place in my heart.” I could see the hurt in the other woman’s eyes. “I have actually, kissed another woman.”

“You bitch!” Costia’s eyes darkened and she gave me a bitch slap. “You fucking cheater!”

“I didn’t meant too…” I tried to sooth the other woman.

“You have been acting weird, but…why Lexa? I thought we had a future?”

“I’m so, so sorry…”

After leaving the party, I slept at Anya’s dorm, we spooned, hoping both our troubles would go away. She didn’t know about me and Costia and I didn’t know why she was sad. We just hugged and fell asleep.

Waking up, seeing Anyas ragged hair I couldn’t help myself from laughing. She looked adorable. Looking at my phone, I understood that the fun with our win had been overshadowed by my weird feelings that I could not fully understand.

 **Sophie (08.30)** : _Where u at? I feel like shit, please talk to me._

I read and re-read the text, I didn’t know how to respond. Did she not know about my feelings for the blonde? Did she not notice how I watched them the other night? Well, I couldn’t exactly blame her, I hadn’t told her anything.

 **Lexa (08.50):** _On my way home now._

 

Getting back to my room I saw my roommate sit in her bed, holding her knees, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face. We had known each other for several years and this was the first time I saw her crying.

“I’m so sorry Lexa, I didn’t know you and Costia broke up, I didn’t know Clarke was actually in love with you.” She sobbed while I got over there and hugged her.

“It’s ok S, it’s ok.”

“No, it’s not! I’m your best friend and I didn’t know!”

“How did you know by the way?” I asked, my curiousness taking over.

“Costia came over and dropped off your stuff. Clarke left me nothing but a note, I didn’t realize she had gone before I woke up.”

“So, now you know how all the girls you’ve met the last year have felt,” I had a hard time not to smile from seeing Sophie learn her own lesson.

“All I’ve ever wanted was to have someone to love, to hold. You know I wasn’t always the heart-breaker. It’s all that Italian girls fault, Felica. I thought we would last forever, just like I thought you and C,” she shrugged.

“Well, I fell for someone else. Your girl moved to another continent, it would have been hard for you guys.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to try at least.”

“You have to stop living in the past S, you wouldn’t notice a girl who actually loved you even if she stood right in front of you with a bunch of roses screaming your name.”

“Probably not…I guess I’m doomed, forever lonely but never alone. You on the other hand, why don’t you do anything about your feelings?” She asked before handing me the note Clarke had written.

_Sorry Sophie_

_I didn’t want to hurt you, but last night was more of an experiment. I am actually in love with someone else, but I know there’s a girl out there for you. I am really more into your quarterback. I’m a terrible person but please, don’t hate me. Terribly sorry for this, I shouldn’t have used you like this, I’m sorry. /C_

I looked at the note with disbelief. Was this evidence of Clarke's feelings for me or could Clarke be in love with someone else?

“So, why don’t you go after Clarke now?” Sophie bitterly asked.

“She fucked my friend? I think I need to get over my own relationship too, I can’t rush into this.”

“But you have? Also, she screwed me in two ways…”

“I really don’t want to know, and I get what you mean.”

My friend got out of her bed, sporting a black band T and some sport shorts. She barely lift her feet up while walking out of the room. I instinctively knew what was going to happen, she would bring Ice-cream and Baileys and I would start to play some Doom-metal or shit and we would try to get over our sorrows through the music. Today was not such a day, I told myself before putting on some Power metal, feeling the story in the lyrics talk to me. Sophie brought a huge bucket of Ben & Jerrys cookie dough and Baileys, surprise. We sat down on the floor, drinking from small plastic cups and eating B & J straight from the can. Not saying anything was something we were really good at. The funny part now was that Sophie actually spoke to me.

“You know, I love you with my whole heart and I would never want to fight with you about anything?”

“Jepp, I know.”

“Are you sure about Costia?”

“Yes.”

“You sure about Clarke?”

“No.”

“Then, figure it out!” she scooped an excessive amount of sweets into my mouth, making my brain freeze.

She was right, I had to figure it out. The one thing that made me happier and more certain of this, was knowing that she was still by my side. I couldn't hate her for what she did, it wasn't her fault. Sighing, I felt the alcohol starting to get to me.


	8. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is confronted by her friends and decides to talk it out with Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these conversations in this chapter have I actually had with people in real life. I still wonder how people can be so ignorant. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I've had an exam and writers block. I intend to update at least twice a week from now on.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

**Clarke’s POV**

“Fucking shit! Do you have any idea of how mad Raven is at you?” Octavia said the second I got back to our room in the morning.

“No, I have no clue!” I could imagine though, Raven had a major crush on Charmer.

“Oh, she is going to kill you! She was on her way to make a move yesterday, but you were already glued to Golden hands!” Octavia looked worried.

“You think?” I could feel my shame catching up on me, I had been a terrible friend. “I don’t…”

In that exact moment, Raven stumbled in, raging. She had a bottle of vodka in her hand, which was nearly empty, her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes full of fury. Both I and Octavia fringed, she looked petrifying.

“You, you fucking shitass! You absolutely worthless scumbag, was it worth it? Ruining a friendship because of a girl?! If you wanted her, why didn’t you tell me?”

I felt bad, knowing I didn’t want the girl I just slept with for more than just the sex. Lexa was the person I wanted and I was fairly sure that she felt the same. Or, she might have done before my shenanigans with her bestie.

“I’m very sorry Raven, I didn’t want to take her away from you. I just wanted to fuck her, nothing else.”

The other two women just stared at me, blinking their eyes. It was like they couldn’t believe a word I said.

“I can blame alcohol, bad judgement, hormones or something, but the truth is that I just wanted to be with her for a night. Being with a woman felt like such a bliss, I actually enjoyed myself more than I’ve ever done with a man.”

No word from my friends, it was like talking to a wall. I could feel my anxiety grabbing a hold of me, my chest tightened and my lungs didn’t fill enough with air. The full realization of what I had done just hit me. I slept with my friend’s crush, with my crush’s best friend in their room. Clarke, you’re fucked, I thought to myself, none of them would probably talk to me again.

“Come on guys, it was not like you were going to do anything about your feelings anyway Reyes?” I regretted my words straight after uttering them, Raven had turned into a madman.

“It was the first time that I actually felt brave enough to do something, but then she was standing on the dancefloor eating your face!” Her voice broke, resulting in Octavia embracing the shorter woman.

“You might want to take a hike now Clarke,” Octavia muttered.

I was not late to obey, maybe they needed time to forgive me, maybe I needed even more time to forgive myself.

Like a Band-Aid, I wanted all the bad feelings to quickly disappear. Therefore I decided to call my boyfriend and let him know what I wanted, how I felt. Breaking up over the phone felt like the worst thing I could do, but I felt like I had no choice. Just do everything I didn’t want to do and get it over with. I sighed as I sat on the bench outside the apartment complex, bringing my cell out of my pocket.

“Hi babe!” He answered, giving me the creeps.

“Finn, we need to talk,” my voice sounded surprisingly husky. “Oh no, you actually did it,” Finn’s voice week in the other end. “You slept with a girl.”

“That, I did,” I answered matter of factly. “I felt more appreciated with her that one time than during our whole time together Finn. Or more than one time, I didn’t know one could come so many times during sex. " I paused to breathe. "It’s over between the two of us, my feelings are gone.”

“But…you’re not gay? You liked to have me inside of you…” He tried to convince himself more than me.

“I don’t have to be gay to be in love with and have sex with a woman. Ever heard of bisexuals? Pansexuals?”

“Sounds like fairytales. There is only women who likes dick or dislikes dick.”

“No, dammit!” I could feel my anger rising again, how could I ever have been together with such a stupid person? “There’s a chance a person can actually be attracted to two or more genders, get some education you stupid fuck!”

“What are you talking about? You’re either boy or girl?” His ignorance was making me get up from the bench as well as starting to pace around the place angrily. “You are apparently not able to understand that there are more people in this world than you. It’s over between us and I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” I hang up before I let Finn’s sobs get to me.

My head started to pound, the worst of headaches following it. Shit, I was hangover! I started walking toward the closest pizza place, as I felt a heavy weight fall of my shoulders. Being in a toxic relationship was nothing I wanted to be anymore. Now I was single, something I hadn’t been for quite some time. It felt a bit like getting released out of handcuffs. I had to celebrate my newfound freedom with a pizza and to try to cure my hangover. As the soda and pizza started to fill my stomach I tried to think of things that made me happy. It was harder than I imagined. Mostly I saw a pair of green eyes staring disappointedly at me. My eyes started to fill with tears and dripping down on my food. I had disappointed my friends, my crush and worst of all, myself. Why hadn’t I been capable of keeping it in my pants? How long would it take before I could get my life back together?


	9. From worst to best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie get's a brilliant idea, which happens rarely. Poor Lexa might like this idea very much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't know when I'll be able to update again I'll give you a Friday gift! Some fluff is happening here! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the feedback, and please, keep it coming! :)

**Lexa’s POV**

Nothing seemed to go my way anymore. The future I thought I had, was ruined because I was stupid enough to believe that Clarke had actual feelings for me too. Breaking up with Costia seemed like one of my worst ideas ever right now…

Sophie and I started to walk to the closest pizza place, since our stomachs started to growl and needed real nutrition. Ice cream didn’t seem enough. My heart had dropped and I felt empty inside, even though I thought the alcohol would help. It didn’t. I had lost almost everything it seemed. Me, Lexa, couldn’t keep people in my own life.

Outside the restaurant, my friend hugged me, telling me things would be alright. She seemed to get over her own sadness pretty fast, ironic, since I had had to comfort her earlier. As she smiled at me, I realized I still had people in my life who cared for me, and maybe she was right. Maybe, everything would be alright.

As we stepped inside, I froze, my mood falling again. By the door a familiar blonde sat, crying over her own pizza. I didn’t know how to react, why was she crying? Why did I care? I felt sad for her. All I wanted for this girl was happiness.

She didn’t seem to notice me, so I slipped pass her to go order. Sophie stood by the cashier and seemed lost in thought before she lit up in the biggest smile.

“Oh, is blondie here?” a mischievous grin spreading on her face.

“What? I thought you were mad at her?” I asked confused.

“Well, no…not really. She got me thinking. I’ve thought that girls before her only wanted one thing from me. She was the first I thought wanted more…I couldn’t have been more wrong.” She put a hand on my shoulder. “You are the most important person in my life and you like her. Let’s do something about it!”

“Wait, what?” My confusion was growing even stronger as she walked towards Clarke’s table.

The blonde woman looked up at her, her sobs slowly dying away. My heartbeat pumping faster and faster, since I had no idea what was going to happen. Sophie just smiled at me before she grinned at Clarke who seemed utterly bewildered.

“Hi there! Thanks for the other day! It was a true pleasure.”

I looked at my friend in disbelief, what was she even trying to do?

“Um, hi…I actually enjoyed it too.” Clarke eyed me carefully, her beautiful eyes still gleaming of tears.

“Hi!” was the only thing escaping my lips, I made a mental note to kill my roommate later.

“So, Lexa here has told me everything about how much she would like to hang out more with cheerleaders.” Sophie winked at me, Clarke frowned.

“That’s more of your dreams…” I muttered, thinking about how much I wanted to get to know one specific cheerleader.

“Hm…anyway, what do you say about us buying pizza for us and your roommate plus her friend, hang out a bit?” My heart jumped and I felt how I became sweaty at her idea.

“There’s no point in that, they don’t want to see me.” Clarke whispered, sounding like she had given up on everything.

I couldn’t help myself from wanting to comfort her, even though I was the one being hurt.

Finally I realized why my friend tried so hard for me. Once before, both of us decided the best way to get to know the girl you liked, was through getting to know her friends. I grinned at Clarke, following in my friend's footsteps. Hope finally gleaming in my crush’s face.

“If it’s two gorgeous women delivering the food, then they wouldn’t be able to be mad at you, right?”

I wondered why I could forgive this easy. Well, I hadn’t forgiven her exactly, it would take some time for me to trust her again. But maybe, this time, she and I would get to know each other for real. As the beautiful lady smiled at me, I melted again, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach. Making me do a mental note to not kill my friend just yet.

 

Walking toward Clarke’s dorm with her and Sophie was less tense than I could’ve imagined. They talked and laughed like nothing had happened between them, making me feeling awkward about feeling awkward. Why did I have a problem with it? Sometimes sex was just sex…

Clarke knocked at the door, earning her a loud shriek from inside the room to go away. I felt like this was a bad idea until Sophie cleared her throat.

“Pizza delivery!” She said with a husky voice.

The door swung open and two amazed women stared at the three of us. Clarke gave her friends shy hugs, whispering something inaudible in their ears. Making both look excitedly at the “strangers”. Raven’s eyes glistening for real as she watched my friend, I wondered why. That was before I saw Clarke watching me with her sapphire orbs, sending sparks right through me.

“Oh! I would do anything for a pizza right now!” Raven said before she turned red from embarrassment.

“Anything?” Sophie teased. “Well, what do you say about actually eating?”

All five of us sat down on the two beds, me and my friend in one and the other three in the other. Everyone eating, but Clarke. She was just sitting there, seeming to savor the moment.

Never had a Calzone tasted this good before, nor some Coke. After we were finished, we tried to say our goodbyes, because it felt like we didn’t belong there anymore.

The three other girls asked us to stay for a movie though, so we went to their common room to watch one. Never before had I seen my friend seem as nervous around a girl before though, she now sat next to Raven. Looking as though she didn’t know what to do with herself. Clarke was by my side, whispering comments about our friends in my ear.

“Look at their blushes!” she said. “They both look like they’ve never been around a handsome girl before!”

Octavia was sitting in the middle of the couch, taking hold of the snacks she had just found. While she was sighing at the stupid characters in the horror movie we were just watching. I wondered for a while, how come the worst day of my life seemed to turn into the best day of my life, but I guessed that maybe, I deserved better. Lexa deserved better! As someone on the screen got hot wax all over their body, everyone else screamed as did Clarke, while clinging onto me. It made me all warm inside, the feeling of her touching me. But I was determined to not forgive her that easy. She would have to work for it! I deserved better!

After the horror movie had finished, we put on a romantic movie, one of the extremely lame one’s. It made Clarke fall asleep on my shoulder, I didn’t dare to move, since I actually felt content with having her so close to me. The other women kept to themselves, Sophie probably saw how glad I was,  because she gave me a thumbs up before returning to the movie. When the film was over, Clarke started snoring, it wasn’t loud, it just sounded cute. Get a grip Lexa! Snoring is not cute, okay, it is cute when it’s Clarke.

“I guess we would need to go now, classes in the morning,” Sophie tried to excuse us.

“Yeah, of course! Nice of you to bring some fast-food, we owe you.” Octavia said, looking at both of us.

“I’m really glad you came,” Raven said, blushing again.

“Should I?” I signed at the blonde woman sleeping on me and then toward their room.

“Yes please!” Octavia answered.

I lifted the sleepyhead in my arms, she was light as a feather to carry. She smelled deliciously of some fruity perfume. Stop yourself now woman! You are not allowed to keep falling for her! My own commands to myself was not working. I couldn’t help myself from enjoying having her in my arms. As I softly put her down in her bed, I gave her a peck on her forehead. Afterwards, I felt the need to kiss her on her lips, so I did. Soft lips melting together. I felt my surprise as I felt her arms sneak up around my neck. I thought she was asleep.

“Thank you, for being you,” she said to me. “I am so sorry for everything, I promise to make it up to you.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” I answered. “Goodnight Princess!”

“Goodnight Commander!”

With a lightened heart, I was almost dancing on the way home. Making my friend shake her head and laugh at me before joining in. The worst day of my life, had become the best one.


	10. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke steps up her game, talking with Sophie and getting a new chance at friendship. Giving her a new opportunity to meet Lexa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Let me know what you guys think, I love the feedback! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I also want to tell you that there will not be any character deaths in this fic, I wish to have my characters alive. So don't worry!
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

It was Monday now, most known as the worst day of the week. For me, it was however a day filled with relief. My friends seemed to forgive me for my huge slip, the girl affected didn’t care and my crush didn’t hate me as I thought she would. I had ditched my boyfriend and life had never felt more right before.

I’m in class, learning about the body’s physiology and anatomy. All I can really think of is Lexa’s body. How very much I would like to get to know it better. This was also the first day I realized that me and Sophie had the same classes, so she sat next to me. She questioned me a bit about Raven when the teacher asked us to discuss things she had talked about.

“So, you know Raven right?” she asked shyly.

“I thought you were the charmer who could woo any girl off of her feet?” I teased.

“Um…well, never mind,” her ears turned red, making me giggle.

“So, you know Lexa…” I tried to change subject. “Is she…?”

“She’s still mad at you, you got to earn her trust again I guess. Just so you know.” It felt like being slapped in my face.

How come she had kissed me yesterday if she hadn’t forgiven me? Sophie scribbled something down from the teacher's power point, as to point out our conversation has ended. Had I been a bit to harsh to the girl sitting next to me?

“Sorry, to laugh at you…” I begin.

“It’s okay. I just, tend to get nervous around her. I haven’t felt like that before.” Her eyes were glaring out into thin air. “I tend to build walls around me, just like Lexa. Don’t hurt her, ever, because I will find you, and then you’ll wish you hadn’t hurt her.”

“Jeez, so, this was the bff talk I guess?”

“Yeah, so, now we’re good!” The teacher started talking again, but I couldn’t help but feel a bit scared to death with Sophie’s statement.

I had no doubt that she would hold her promise and protect Lexa from anything. Maybe even take a bullet for her. All I wished was to make the brown-haired woman happy, I never intended to hurt her in the first place.

After class, I walked out with Sophie, understanding that she might be a key to earn Lexa’s respect again. If she knew how I felt, maybe that would help.

“You got a minute?” I asked, sighing.

“Yes, what’s up?”

“I’m still sorry for using you the other day…”

“It was my choice too, you didn’t use me,” she interrupted.

“Anyway, I made a mistake, I hurt you and Lexa. For that I am sorry.”

“There’s no need…”

“I felt like I needed to figure myself out and you were kind of available. I feel like a pig, I’m sorry. Now I know though, and I’ve broken up with my boyfriend. I wish to start over, a new slate.”

“Like forgetting the party?” she looked hurt.

“No, not forgetting that, I don’t really regret it like that. Just, give me a new chance. I’m not this much of a douche really.”

“Okay, if you can give me a new chance, I don’t usually…Well I do tend to be a bit douchy. I don’t mean it though. I am actually a good girl, with the right girl I think.”

She stretched out her hand to me, shaking mine.

“Good, now, I know Raven is single and ready to mingle. Maybe a movie tonight again?” I smiled at the redhead.

“I’ll check in with Lexa, can I have your number so we can check?”

 

When it was time for lunch, my heart started to flutter by the fact that I might get the opportunity to meet Lexa again soon. Sitting down in front of Raven and Octavia, I could feel their glares. Changing into smirks, as I had asked them ten times for forgiveness, Why, I wasn’t even sure anymore.

“Are we going to meet the girls tonight as well?” Raven hopefully asked.

“Not sure, Sophie was supposed to text me later.” I shrugged my shoulders before digging into my food.

“Remind me why we still eat lunch at school? It’s utterly expensive…” Octavia poked a bean with her fork.

“Because, we don’t enjoy cooking and it’s good enough to eat.” Raven replied.

“Oh, right…”

The rest of the lunch break I was feeling nauseous, God, how much wouldn’t I give to meet the Commander again? Me and my friends just sat and talked about maybe going to the gym later, before shopping some dinner. We were practically out of food in our complex.

Before me and my friends separated for different classes, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

 

_**Charmer: Yo! Come join me, Anya and Lexa tonight. We’ll start the grill, you guys only need to bring drinks. Come by at 19. Peace out** _

 

I shrieked in surprise before telling my friends about the text, who started to jump around in glee.

“You got to write a good answer on that one.” Raven stated.

“Like what?” I inquired.

“I’ll bring my girls yo! See you later buddy!” Octavia rolled her eyes at her best friend’s comment.

“Uh, that doesn’t sound like me really…” I said, a frown in my forehead.

 

**_Clarke Griffin: I’ll bring Raven and Octavia. What are we having?_ **

**_Charmer: It’s a surprise!_ **

 

Walking with my friends to the footballer’s complex makes me weak in my knees, it’s like I can’t even use my legs anymore. How could one person make you feel like this? All I see before me is Lexa’s beautiful features, I can’t even focus on the conversation that my friends are having. We hadn’t had time to go shopping, all we had time for was a workout at the gym and to fix ourselves. It would be hard in the morning, no breakfast or coffee. Surely it would be worth it anyway, I would meet my crush again. We couldn't get there fast enough, but standing outside the outer door, it felt like jelly in my feet. How was I supposed to go inside there again? Last time I was screwing my crush’s best friend. Thankfully Sophie texted me to go to the back of the complex, they were outside obviously, since it was time for barbecue. Raven, me and Octavia eyed each other, giving the other’s a reassuring nod before walking around the house. We were not prepared for what we were going to see, that was all I knew.


	11. Football night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six girls are watching football together, having a nice evening.
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when Lexa finally lowers her guard again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Clexa stuff for you guys! Hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

I was in the backyard of our house, grilling ribs and burgers. Tonight was a night we took extremely seriously, it was Football. Mine and my friends’ favorite NFL teams, Trikru and Shaikru were meeting this evening. So I stood by the grill, wearing a big green and gold NFL-shirt. Smiling to myself about how perfect we had fixed everything for the evening.

Anya tried to fix the projector so it would be able to show what would happen. Sitting outside looking at the game had been a dream we had had for a while but never been able to realize before.

The big white table was already set with dinnerware, drinks and vegetables. Sophie was still inside, fixing the fries. I felt pretty content with the fact that Sophie told me the bf talk with Clarke had been pretty giving. Maybe the blonde actually liked me for real and didn’t want to use me.

While I was sipping my beer, Anya came up to me, also wearing a large football shirt, as did Sophie, all three of us also wore jeans to match, or not. I wasn’t sure about how sexy it was with black jeans to our outfits.

“So, now the hammocks, the sound and the video are set for the evening. I hope they’ll get here soon. How’s the meat?” Anya downed her cider.

“It’s almost ready, you think they’re here soon?” I answered, feeling my heart pumping faster at the thought of Clarke.

“Pretty sure, do they know what we’re supposed to do tonight?”

“No, Sophie assumed that they wouldn’t get here if they knew.”

“Well, Octavia would show up.”

“Yeah, she told me she wears a Trikru shirt underneath her long-sleeved top. Everything to not let the other girls know what’s up.”

We both chuckled at that, before seeing Sophie coming out with sweet potato-fries, regular fries and hamburger buns. She was too good of a cook, sometimes I asked her if she didn’t want to pursue a career in it, but she just shook it off. Saying she wasn’t good enough. I checked the meat, all good.

All we needed now was our guests, and some music. Anya put on a party playlist, making me shake my ass a bit as I put the food on plates. The music was flowing through me as I heard gasps, not far from where I stood. My face heated up as I noticed how I had been shaking to the beat of the music. Sophie and Anya headed over to greet the three guests. Watching them, I had to sit down. Clarke was looking extraordinary in her tight blue skirt and a white and silvery crop top. Her hair was curled more than usual and her blue eyes was piercing through mine more than I was used to. Since I had trouble moving, all I could do was wave at the girls as a greeting.

Everyone walked towards me and the table, before Raven understood what was happening.

“Oh shit!” she scowled. “It’s football tonight, right?”

“Yes it is!” Octavia responded, removing her top and showing of her football jersey. “I’m so ready for this!”

“No!” Clarke murmured. “It’s really boring.”

“Is it boring when we play too?” I said, poking out my tongue at the girl who instantly blushed.

“Um, no…” she answered.

“Trikru is actually the first NFL team with a female quarterback! It’s a historic game.” Sophie said, making a gesture so as to everyone should take a place by the table.

“Sophie is the one who made all the food, I was just standing there by the barbecue.” I stated as everyone had sat down.

Clarke sat in front of me, Sophie and Octavia sat on either side of me. Raven in front of Sophie and Anya in front of O.

“Let’s eat!” Sophie exclaimed while clasping her hands together. I was hungry like a wolf and immediately started to grab anything I could to put on my plate. Anya handed me another beer, as I saw in the corner of my eyes how Clarke poured herself and Raven some wine. Maybe it was Monday, but, we had something to celebrate. New friendships and new beginnings were always a good thing, or at least, sometimes. After a while I had been able to make a great burger, load my plate to the rim with food and started to eat. As I came to my ribs I could feel Clarke eyeing me, giggling that was when I understood that I must have looked like a caveman. Some foods were not meant to be eaten gracefully, but Clarke actually did it without seeming to be one from the Flintstones or something.

When everyone was finished, we quickly cleaned it all and got some chocolate mud cake to eat by the big screen. I poured loads of whipped cream on mine before taking a seat in one of the hammocks, the blonde was not late to sit down next to me. My skin was burning from feeling her so close to me. I focused all my energy not to let myself fall anymore, I had keep my distance. We needed more time to get to know each other.

“Lex, you’ll be their next female acquisition. You’re really that awesome!” Anya said while putting more cake in her mouth.

“Nah, I think Blake and Sophie will be drafted before us, they already have a female qb Anya.” I answered, feeling Clarke’s warm gaze on me.

“Actually, I think you’ll have a great career ahead of you Lexa, I’ve seen your throws.” Everyone looked surprised at Clarke’s words.

“I thought you didn’t like football?” Raven provoked her friend.

“Some is better than other,” she shrugged.

My body felt warmer at her words. Her perfume smelt wonderful, it was really fresh, but I could not put a word on what it was. Raven and Sophie sat in the other hammock beside ours and Blake and Anya was sitting on some giant pillows.

After the pudding was eaten, I put away my plate and grabbed a new beer. Later I sat down next to Clarke again, who had filled her glass of red wine again. She smiled at me, one that shoot a lightning through my heart. Fuck, it hurt inside just to watch the girl. She scratched her neck, letting her gaze fall on my lips. Shit, how much I wanted to kiss her. Don’t do it Lexa! I tried to convince myself, and I succeeded. Clarke looked a bit hurt for a moment before she raised her glass.

“A toast for wonderful hosts and for a great evening!” Clarke said, while everyone agreed before drinking. “I hope you’ll hold me if it gets colder,” she whispered in my ear, her eyelashes tickling my cheek.

“I could get you a blanket…”I answered, feeling my throat dry out.

“There’s no fun with that,” the blonde replied huskily.

What had I gotten myself into? This woman had already changed my life, how much more would be different? After another beer I let my arm around her shoulders, a content smile spreading across her lips. No one else seemed to notice, because the game was finally about to start.

“I just want you to know how much I like you Lexa,” Clarke murmured shyly.

“I like you too, Clarke.” I couldn’t help myself anymore, my eyes wandered to her luscious lips and hers met mine in an instant.

Sending more sparks than ever inside me. My head started spinning as I felt her hands behind my neck, pulling me closer as she let her tongue touch mine. As we continued my pulse started racing and I felt like I was going to faint by all the emotions running through my body. What was she even doing to me? I had never felt so strongly for anyone before her. She made my heart make somersaults. Fuck, I was screwed, and I loved every moment of it. My hands were now behind her back, trying to get her even closer to me. I didn't want to let her go.


	12. More than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six girls have a nice evening.
> 
> Or
> 
> When Clarke and Lexa decide that they are more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the fact that so many people seem to like this work! I love you all!
> 
> Thankfully I had some spare time to write you another chapter, hope you'll like it! By the way, let me know what you think. I'll answer any questions either here or on my tumblr: Metalqueen91.
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

I was still sitting in a hammock next to Lexa, our make-out session was disturbed by the others who started yelling profanities at their favorite team. It made the brunette break free and turn her attention to the big screen. My heart was still beating fast and I could feel the burning inside of me when I also turned my attention on the football. That was when I understood that I had no clue whatsoever about the sport. The only thing I knew was that I was in love with a footballer.

Lexa wrapped an arm around me and put a bowl of candy in her lap. I immediately started picking out some tasty one’s, feeding her. She was apparently no good at both watching the screen and doing something else, because her eyes was plastered on the people there. As I moved a piece of chocolate to her mouth, she opened it, letting the candy inside of her mouth. I smiled at myself, it was really adorable, Lexa staring away as I fed her. It felt pretty much coupley, and every such thing I could do with Lexa made me flutter in a good way. For a moment I actually forgot what had happened between me and Lexa's bff...

“Holy shit! Why don’t the O-line hold?” Anya suddenly screamed, waking me up from my thoughts. “How is their quarterback supposed to throw a ball if she’s sacked in three seconds?”

“They need to take a time-out, no one is doing their job. It’s still a tied game and no points, but the Shaikru will soon make a touchdown or field goal,” Octavia sighed.

“I thought this would be an easy win for us, but look at them!” Lexa yelled angrily, making me jump in surprise.

“Okay, but me and Raven roots for the other team, just so you know,” I uttered, making everyone else look at me, stunned.

“That is true, they have better looking guys in that team!” Raven filled in, blushing at the look from the redhead close to her.

“I don’t think I can sit next to you then Raven!” Sophie teased, tickling the other woman who started to giggle like crazy.

“Oh please, stop it!” Raven tried to catch her breath.

“I can’t, you’re so cute when you laugh,” Sophie said, turning red. “I mean…”

“It’s ok, I think you’re cute too,” we four other girls looked suspiciously at the two, Raven shrugged her shoulders.

“Come on guys, they take a time-out here!” Anya stated, trying to make everyone focus on something more important. “Shit O, it’s just you and me who wants to see this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should do like the others? Sit here, being lovesick,” Octavia joked.

“Maybe we should!” Anya kidded back. “Oh, Octavia, you’re so cute, I can’t live without you…”

“Oh, Anya, you’re the love of my life!” the two girls pretended to make out, getting us all to snap back to reality.

“Fuck you O,” Raven said sourly, throwing a pillow at her before returning to the screen.

"No, but I know of two people here who have..." Octavia continued, making my ears heat and Sophie spit out some beer.

"Fuck you O," I said bitterly, I had tried so hard to not think about it.

"Did you really have too?" Sophie pouted with her lips, Octavia almost looked guilty.

"Let's do this shall we?" Raven stood up for a moment. "So, who got affected by these two women's little adventure?"

"Um, I did?" Lexa mumbled.

"I did too, but it's not because I had a relationship with either of them, but it was more of a friend thing you know," Raven was suddenly blushing.

"What friend thing?" Sophie asked, clearly surprised.

"You know, I told Clarke I had a...you know, crush on you..." the tanned woman started to actually look pale.

"Oh, never knew you did," Sophie's face started to match her hair. "So uh, I think I have a crush on you too," she looked down on her hands.

"Okay, I am so, so sorry for the inconvenience I have caused, but please forgive me. Sometimes sex is just sex!" I blurted, feeling my chest tighten when I seaw Lexa's hurt.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to move past this so please, can we go back to the game?" Lexa said, rubbing her chest like her heart was physically hurt.

"I'm moving on too, so please O, if you need to mention this again, I'm going to kick your ass on the field," Sophie stated, moving slightly closer to Raven.

"Hey, she just said what everyone else was thinking!" Anya defended her friend.

"So, before anyone will punch me or anything, let's do a group hug. It's better if we forgive and move on," Octavia rose from the cushions.

"Easy for you to say," Raven mumbled.

We did indeed hug each other and mumbled som "sorrys" and "I forgive yous" to one another. The air between us suddenly feeling much lighter. Maybe, this was something that needed to happen.

The game continued though, as did our candy eating and wine drinking. After a while I felt I understood more of the game and actually enjoyed watching it. Raven yelled more and more to the people on screen as the game proceeded. Lexa got more and more quiet and hugged me closer all the time. I felt so safe in her arms, there was nothing else I could describe this feeling with. The final score of the game was 21-21, a tied game. It left all of us disappointed at our teams, but the evening had been the best in a long time. Except for the little outbreak, but it was very much needed, I guess.

Me and my friends stayed a bit and helped clean up. Before we left Lexa came to me, asking if I wanted her to walk me home. My heart thumped at her question. I told her it would be great, Raven and Octavia got a head start so we could walk alone. In the beginning, we walked in silence, our hands brushing by our sides. The wine made my head spin, or was it Lexa’s fault? I intertwined my fingers with hers, making her look at me with her emerald eyes, making me fall even deeper. For a moment I wondered if it was even possible to fall even more.

"Just want you to know that I'm sorry, for hurting you," I began before my words got stuck in my throat.

"It's okay, just, don't do it again," seriousness in Lexa's orbs.

“So, are we like, you know…friends?”

“Um, not sure what we are yet, but…I don’t think I want to be just friends,” Lexa answered, making my blood run faster in my blood circulation.

“Good, because I don’t think I could go back to not kissing you again.”

I gently tug at her arm to make her turn to me as I let my lips find hers again, her tongue gently touching the entrance to my mouth, asking for permission. I open mine slightly, letting my own tongue play with hers, feeling heat well up inside of me. Her hands moved, now they were on my lower back, I let my hands massage her neck. I could feel the need and want inside of me rise, fuck, I wanted her. After a while I pulled back my head, watching her confused eyes.

“I want too much right now, but I’m not ready,” I explained.

“Nor am I, let’s get you home,” Lexa said before taking my hand in hers again.

As we got to the front of my house, we kissed again, a soft, gentle kiss. One that made my knees feel all wobbly and made it hard for me to put the key in the door's lock. My thoughts of Lexa made it even harder to do anything, all I wanted was to get in bed with her. I knew that would have to wait though. With Lexa, I wanted everything to be just perfect before we would do anything.


	13. The Commander is failing on field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when Lexa fails for the first time in a really long time on field.
> 
> Or
> 
> The one when Lexa realizes she really needs Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad for the feedback and I would love to know more about what you think! 
> 
> I never thought that so many would like to read what I have written, but I am really thrilled that you do!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

When I woke up, I checked the alarm. I had more than three hours before I had to get to class. What should I do with all this time?

I rolled over to face the wall, sighing. How could I be so infatuated by the blonde girl? She seemed to be on my mind most of the time. I cursed to myself. The kisses we had shared the other night were totally amazing. With them, she had infiltrated my mind. Probably my heart too, well no, she did that the first time I laid my eyes on her. I kept thinking about how I had been hurt by her, but also how she had healed me. Those intensive blue eyes of hers, how could I even try to get them out of my head? She were so beautiful it was crazy. Her blonde curls, her perfect curves, well everything with her was perfect.

After a while with thoughts of Clarke, I could hear footsteps from the other end of the room. They headed my way and I soon felt someone spoon me. The person also tried to freeze me to death with ice cubes as feet.

“Sophie, the fuck are you doing?” I growled at my friend.

“Sorry, just thought you needed to wake up from your dreams. You were really snoring before, I thought the walls would cave in,” she hugged me close.

“Really?” shame filling my whole body, how could I not have noticed this myself?

“No, you actually just screamed some incoherent words and Clarke’s name a couple of times. So, I figured I was allowed to wake you up too…” she yawned. “What a shame you were already awake!”

“How can your feet be this cold by the way?” I mumbled while I almost dozed of again.

“Seems like my veins don’t transport the blood all too well, or, something’s wrong with my body!” Sophie chuckled before jumping out of my bed again. “Wanna join me for a morning jog?”

“No, but a quick walk might be nice.” I rose from bed to find some suitable clothing. “I need to clear my head.”

“From thoughts of your blonde?” Sophie teased while dressing into a tracksuit.

“How come you always read my mind?”

“Not sure, it’s probably my secret skill, now let’s go!”

 

The walk didn’t help at all. We took a stroll in about 30 minutes or so and talked about everything. She asked me about how I felt about things and I asked her about how she felt. Mostly, we talked about Raven and Clarke. It was a slight relief to be able to talk with her about feelings, because we had almost never done that before the whole debacle with Clarke.

 

 

During the day, I had heard nothing from Clarke. My friends reminded me about the fact that we hadn’t exchanged numbers, but come on, how hard could it be to get it? I had thought about her, wanted her to contact me. Never did it occur to me that I could’ve contacted her.

 

Now I was sitting with my team on the side of the field while coach Kane showed us a new passing game we were supposed to try out. He showed us on a white board and asked us if we got it. Me, I was just thinking about how much I wanted to hear Clarke’s voice again.

“Earth to Lexa, you there?” Kane asked angrily.

“Uh, hey!” I answered, stupidly as fuck.

“You know who your first read is?” Coach seemed pretty concerned.

“Absolutely!”

“And the routes our receivers are taking?”

“I know!”

I had no, fucking idea. It was the first time I hadn’t studied a new game before a practice, nor listened to it when we had theory. In the huddle I asked my receivers quickly how they were supposed to run.

“Your first read is the weak side receiver, they have an option route and should be able to keep open for you,” Charmer told me hastily.

“Thanks! On two!”

We lined up, that was when I realized that I still didn’t know which routes the receiver could run…

“Down…Set…Hut…Hut!”

The ball was snapped to me, I rolled out, found my weak side receiver and I threw the ball. Way off. Had it been a game, the referees would say it was non catchable ball. Fuck Lexa, get a grip of yourself. It seemed as the whole team just froze then and there, they hadn’t seen me fail this miserably before. The cheerleaders were practicing not far from us, and were also watching. I could feel the tingle in my stomach from Clarke’s glare. Now I was even more ashamed, she had seen my failed pass. Not a word was uttered more than one from Kane who said Anya should take over for me a while.

“What the hell were you thinking? It’s an option route yes, but you need to throw a ball she can catch, or at least not ten yards off!”

“I’m sorry coach!” I answered sheepishly while looking down at my feet.

“Now, get out there and do something!”

The rest of the practice were okay. Or, mostly. I didn’t do as well as I used to do, but it was definitely better than in the beginning. Afterwards, I felt pretty damaged and bruised, not just my ego. We had been training with offence versus defense. I had trouble remembering how many times I had been sacked. Thankfully, one of the cheerleaders took mercy in me and ran to me after both were finished on the field. Clarke came jogging at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. She looked so beautiful I could not even contain myself from showing how much I liked her.

“I think I know someone who needs some tender care after this,” she eyed me cautiously. “Is that, a fresh wound?” her finger pointed at a long wound on my leg.

“Holy shit!” I said, just feeling the stinging pain. “I didn’t even know I had it!”

“Don’t worry Lexa, I’m a med student. I can take care of you,” her lips met mine, and we embraced for a short while before I felt more pain. “Oh, bruises?”

“Yep, you got a cure for those too?”

“No,” her laugh was magnificent to hear. “But you do need a shower and so do I. Want me to come over and take care of your battle scars for you later?”

“Yes please!”

“Then doctor Griffin will arrive at your place shortly!”

We smiled into another kiss, sending sparks through my entire body, making me forget the physical pain I was in. Walking out of the field we held hands until I had to go to the locker room and change. After she had released me, I still thought of her until she actually came over to my room. God, she was brilliant and I couldn’t keep my walls up anymore at all.


	14. Taking over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets over to Lexa's place and starts to patch her up
> 
> Or
> 
> Doctor Griffin goes on a housecall to a fine lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am really happy for all your love and support! It feels great to know so many people like this work. Keep on letting me know what you think so I can make it even better!
> 
> I have bad news for you all though, this work was not planned to be a really long one and I think we are in the middle of the story. So there are several chapters to go, just wanted to give you all a heads up. In the coming week there will be lesser updates I think, I've got an exam coming up.
> 
> One conversation was inspired by a prompt on tumblr. :) Hope you'll like it!
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

After my quick shower I had a really difficult decision to make. What outfit was I supposed to wear now? Lexa needed me over, as did I…A sexy nurse suit? I checked my wardrobe, not remembering why I had bought one in the first place. Oh, right, Halloween a year ago. Finn didn’t enjoy it as much as I had hoped. Maybe Lexa would? My thoughts trailed off to her wonderful eyes, who always got extremely dark in my presence. Her smile, it could probably melt a large iceberg, she would have saved Titanic if she were alive then.

Returning to my clothing mission I realized it would be better with some more casual clothing. I got inside the small cabinet and just stared at all my clothes, it didn’t help. I felt totally uninspired. Better not to wear anything at all…Or go shopping on the way over. I swore loudly as Octavia entered the room.

“I thought you had come out of the closet?” She laughed and batted her eyelashes at me.

“I had, now I needed to get into it again. Apparently it’s out of fashion to go around naked," I joked back.

“Don’t really think Lexa would complain if she saw you totally nude…” Octavia walked towards my cabinet too. “Oh shit! When did you even wash your clothes? You’ve got nothing exciting to wear.”

“Don’t remember, and how did you know I’m meeting her tonight?”

“Because me, Sophie, Raven, Anya and Maya are supposed to study in the library tonight…Lexa didn’t want her roommate in her room what I’ve heard.”

“Oh crap!” I started to blush.

Did this mean she wanted some privacy to be with me? Did this mean? Was this the night we would…I couldn’t even think about Lexa without clothes, moaning my name, before I felt my own wetness and temperature increasing. I hurried of to find a pair of matching underwear at least.

“If I were you, I would choose the string panties, but that’s just me.” She winked at me, making me even redder.

“You really think? No, not yet right?”

“How would I know? I thought I knew the commander, but today she was worthless at practice. I have no idea what she was thinking about…”

“Eh, right…so, do you have something I could borrow?”

“Hm…nothing remotely funny…” my roommate started to search through her cabinet. “Well…this flannel is pretty low cut, it would make your boobs look even bigger than they are. She would pop her own eyes at the sight.” She smiled at herself. “Hm…I’ve got these low cut jeans too, try it on!”

Putting said clothes on, I felt pretty sexy, I didn’t look extremely feminine, but enough to feel comfortable. Octavia wolf-whistled at me and gave me a thumbs up before changing into something special herself.

“Thanks O! You’re a savior! By the way, who are you impressing tonight?” I said while nodding to her sexy strapless dress.

“Oh, no one special…” she reddened.

“You know Anya’s straight right?”

“How did you know?” she seemed terrified at my knowledge.

“Just a hunch,” I shrugged my shoulders and started to put on some make up.

“Just don’t tell her…a girl can dream, right?”

“Sure, your secret’s safe with me.”

We watched each other and hugged. My nervousness decreasing a little bit.

“Thanks, and good luck tonight!”

“I’m not the one doing anything tonight, you are. Good luck!”

 

On the way over to Lexa’s place, I could feel my knees weakening at every step. My stomach rumbling more and more. How could I be this nervous? I didn’t even know what we were supposed to do. I had brought some medical equipment though, because I had seen several wounds which needed attention. In my head, several possible scenarios were playing around. Would she just want me to attend her bruised body, make it less painful? Would she kiss me again? Would she want to do more? I knew I was ready for everything she wanted, but what was she ready for? With a tremble I knocked on her door, almost fainting at the sight of the girl. She seemed to have just stepped of the shower. Her hair wet and tousled, her body wrapped into a big towel. Lexa looked horrified that I just came over, but found herself pretty quickly, letting me inside. God, I wanted to just, do everything with her. Feel, her, touch her.

“Fuck!” she sighed while looking around for some underwear. “Thought it was my roomie…sorry, I should have changed earlier or something, didn’t know when you would come over…”

Her rambling was extremely adorable, I couldn’t help myself from closing the distance between us. When we were inches away from each other, her eyes dropped to my lips. Making me shiver inside.

“Hello to you!” I said before I pulled her into a kiss, my arms around her back. She just stood there, holding up her own towel and answering my kiss. As I broke free after a little while she stood still, blinking, looking shocked.

“Um, hi…” she mouthed kind of out of breath.

“Needed any help?”

“Yeah, showering was a lot harder than expected. I had trouble getting my clothes off…”

“Oh, I didn’t think you got that beat up?”

“I’m not sure what our O-line did, but yeah, I did…”

I started helping her choose some clothes, dressing her. It felt pretty weird helping her and she seemed to be very ashamed about the situation. I had trouble not thinking about other things that I wanted to do with her beautiful body, but at the moment she needed to feel safe and I didn’t want to be a creep. As her underwear, a top and sweaters were placed on her, I felt a bit disappointed, I had wanted more of the naked Lexa…

“I’m sorry you had to help me, but I really can’t move. My arms hurt as fuck, my back, my legs.” She looked down to the floor as I saw tears starting to stream down her cheeks. “This was not supposed to be how you saw me naked the first time…”

“Hey, it’s okay, I would do anything for you,” I gently wiped her tears away as I led her to her bed. “Let’s do something about your pain, okay?”

The brunette just nodded at that, sending me a week smile. Damn, her smile was splendid, I almost got blinded for a moment. Feeling her body close to mine made my brain freeze. What was I even supposed to do? I gave her another hug as she blurted out into more crying. All I did was trying to hush her, circling my hands on her back, telling her the pain would go away. After a while she calmed down.

“Thank you, for being here.”

“No problem, I actually have a crush on this girl and need to make it up to her.”

“You do? You think she likes you back?” Lexa teased through tears.

“I sure hope so, I just brought my whole medical supply with me to take care of her.”

I found some candles inside the room and lit them before I turned on some soothing music on Lexa’s laptop. She looked perplexedly at me.

“So, what does this have with healing to do?”

“This, I do just because my crush is so cute.”

Lexa beamed at that, wiping away her last tears. A warmth was spreading inside of my body at that, before I saw a wound at Lexa’s hand, how I had not noticed that one earlier was a mystery.

A knock was heard on the door before Lexa told the person to come in, it was Sophie who swiftly opened it and started looking for some books on her side of the room.

“Lexa…You are injured. I will help you. Take off your clothes.!” I joked with Lexa who laughed her angelic laughter.

“That makes no sense. The Heda’s injury is on her hand.” Sophie stated.

“Don’t argue with her Sophie, she is a healer!” Lexa answered.

The three of us started laughing at that, before Sophie had found what she was searching for and left us alone again.

That was when I started cleaning the wound on Lexa’s hand, feeling the tension between us increase. I patched it up pretty nicely, but I had trouble concentrating, since I felt Lexa’s eyes on me the whole time. Damn, this girl was too good to be true. Now was not the time to cave in to your senses Clarke, she needs you to patch her up, now do it. One look into her eyes and I was lost.


	15. I want more of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when Lexa is unsure about everything
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when everything begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I have been absent for a while and it's because, life you know. I've had loads of stuff to do and as a worthless receiver in american football I've got my thumb sprained. Yeah, I know, it's bad...
> 
> I do hope that you all will like this chapter and keep letting me know what you think. It's the best thing ever, knowing what you'd like and not in this chapter and in the future.
> 
> Have a great weekend guys!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

I was sitting in my bed, letting Clarke take care of me. She cleaned and covered my wounds, put some ointments on my bruises and listened to my complaints.

I blamed my O-line and my receivers, not once, I blamed myself. After a while I realized this. I, as a quarterback needed to take responsibility for whatever happened on the field. Why didn’t I do that? I started to curse myself as I felt Clarke’s heavenly eyes plastered onto my face.

“Fucking shit, ass, goat poop!” I breathed while looking another way.

“How horrible curses you use!” Clarke laughed at me while bandaging a nasty sprain on my ankle.

I didn’t even know how all my injury’s had appeared. Where I really that gone this practice? I remembered thinking more about a blonde woman with perfect curves than a leather ball…

“Maybe, you should concentrate more when you practice?” Clarke said while fixing the last noticeable injury on me.

“Yeah, that would be great. The problem is though, that I can’t,” I smiled shyly at the blonde.

“How come?” Her gaze wandered all over me, scrutinizing every inch of my body.

“Because, I have fallen in love with somebody…”

“Is she hot?” She teased while she walked away to get me a glass of water.

“She is, and she can make my head spin around.”

“Really? Can the Commander’s head be full of something other than football?” Clarke smirked at me, her eyes locked on my lips now.

“She didn’t think so before, but…The Commander have never been this in love before…”

“I know a cheerleader who is extremely in love with the commander too…”

We embraced while looking at the other’s soft lips before smashing them into the others. I cursed my sporty self for being this injured, I really wanted to do more with this woman than just kiss her. I didn’t really know how long I would have to wait before I would be able to do anything more.

“So, um, Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

“You’d, um…” I toyed with an army necklace that I always wore.

“I’d?” She smiled at me, sending shivers down my abdomen.

“You want more?” I coughed in my nervousness.

“Want more of what?” She teased, now touching my arms.

“Um, me?” My voice cracked and I thought it must have sounded really weird, this woman made me terribly nervous.

“I do Lexa, I just, you’re injured?” Her eyes looked really confusedly at me.

“I am…But, you’re not?” I joked, hoping she would understand where I was coming from.

“Well…No…But I wish that if you’d like me to be with you, I’d like the same commitment from you?” It was a statement, but also a question that made me feel a bit uneasy.

“I’m a footballer, we aren’t always a frisky package you know?”

Clarke seemed to be taken aback by this information. Her fists clenched together and her jaws tightened while I watched her. Thinking that maybe, I had been wrong. She might not want me at all. Sighing, I gathered my last muscle strength and pride to stand up from my bed. Giving the blonde woman an anxious look. Clarke eyed me carefully.

"I don't think I can be with someone who is this injured, Lexa." Clarke sighed. "I want to be able to make love with someone without having to worry that I'll hurt them even more! I want to be able to have sex for real, you know. Someone who can do as much as me in bed, I don't want to do all the work."

“If you can’t handle me at my worst, you don’t deserve me at my best.”

All I did was to stand up, she almost dropped her jaw. Looking at me like she couldn’t believe what I had just said. She gathered her medical gear, trying to not show me any feelings. I knew though, she was more than interested in me. I had reliable sources.

“I…” she couldn’t continue her sentence, she only shrugged her shoulders and eyed the floor.

“That definitely proves my point. I deserve better.” I stood up, looking like an elderly person trying to move, but I did anyway. “Please, get out of here.”

“Why do you…? I mean, I’ve been nothing but nice to you? I’ve tried to help you, I want to give you the very best, but still you think its bullshit?” Clarke growled at me.

“Because I think you’re just after sex? It’s not weird? I mean, you fucked my friend…Besides, you want to have sex with someone who is uninjured, here's a newsflash Clarke, I might get more injured than this. Maybe you should look for someone who doesn't participate in sports then!"

“I think I can see where this is going…” the blonde stood up and started to move towards the door. “I really thought you were different Lexa. I’m still sorry I did things with your friend. She’s great and I would recommend her for someone else, but all I ever wanted was you. I thought you had a girlfriend and that you wouldn’t leave her.”

I could feel a lump building up in my throat and how it felt like I’ve got sand in my mouth. I had big troubles speaking. Where I really going to miss this chance? I guess that I was tired to be trampled upon, to be hurt.

“You should have thought of that before…”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t foresee the future,” I could see tears gleaming in Clarke’s eyes and I felt guilt filling me up. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

I had hurt her now. All I knew was that she had been a douche and I had forgiven her, but still I punished this woman. She was better than this. I had to get a grip on myself. I took a deep breath before I closed the distance between us. Every movement made my body ache. When I pressed the blonde woman against the door I looked into her beautiful eyes, breathing against her mouth.

“I know, I’m sorry. All I want is you. I might not be able to give you all you want. Please, take me as I am. I’m yours.”

With that we met in a passionate kiss, her hands all over my body, her tongue wrestling with mine. For once in my life I felt complete, this was the place I was supposed to be. I had found my future, my missing life puzzle. I had fucking found my future wife.

“I want you Lexa, I don’t care what you are able to do, I can do everything for you,” she breathed into my ear, making my head spin.

We kept kissing, she pushed me more and more towards my bed. When I was against it I fell down, dragging the blonde woman above of me. We kept kissing, letting our tongues meet, our hands gently caress the other’s body. I almost forgot my physical pain and I knew that I loved this, I could absolutely get used to be around this woman.

“Fuck Lexa, I want more of you…” Clarke moaned as she bit her own lower lip.

“And I want you…” I said while removing her top.

All I had hoped for was within my reach and finally I had the woman of my dreams by my side. I would never let her go, Clarke made me whole and I needed her more than anyone. Seeing her without her top made my body trembling, she was the epitome of sexy. I kissed her soft lips again and wished that we could be together for the rest of our lives.


	16. Taking the next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally does the thing they've wanted to do since they first met
> 
> Or
> 
> Finally the Clexa smut happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Since this has been quite a slow build, I'm finally bringing you the sexy action. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with it though, it was fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it, and please tell me what you think!
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

I was extremely cautious as to not make Lexa’s injuries worse. She had bruises everywhere so it was pretty hard to avoid them, but I did my best. Feeling her gaze on me while I unclasped my bra made me even more eager to have her. She looked as though she had never seen a pair of boobs before. Lexa was totally mesmerized as she carefully touched them, squeezing with the good hand, just brushing the other with the bruised one. I smiled at her, her green eyes seemingly concentrated to take me in.

“Honey, they won’t disappear, I promise you,” I teased, making her remember there was a human being attached to those buns of love.

“Oh, you’re just so beautiful,” she blushed before helping me unbutton my pants.

I stood up and wiggled out of the tight jeans. Before I turned on the stereo and I saw Lexa’s puppy eyes. She apparently tried to take of her own clothes, but it didn’t go all too well. So I stood there in my panties and helped her out of her clothes. When all of her garments were removed I tossed my last one on the floor. Taking in the sexy sight of Lexa without clothes made me wet just by looking at her. Her long, slim body with firm tits and that muscly but of hers. I growled at her, our eyes locking together, she seemed a bit self-conscious by this. Then I saw all the black and blue dots all over her, one giant at her but, I smiled, maybe she didn’t need to do anything tonight.

“Are you thinking about staying there?” Lexa asked, goosebumps on her arms. “It’s getting chilly here.”

“I just try to cool down a bit, you make me so hot!” I winked at her before laying on top, kissing her sweet lips, feeling her hands tug me closer.

A moan escaped my mouth as she started to rub my but cheeks. A deep growl came from Lexa’s throat when I started to kiss her in the neck, her collar bone, her jawline. When I started to nip at her earlobe she started to whimper and thrusted her hips forward. I didn’t know someone could get this horny by only kissing, but I felt my own wetness steadily increase with every second. My hands clutched her breasts, fingers tracing her hardened nipples. They were fucking incredible. Lexa’s hands pulled my head towards her and we kissed eagerly, her tongue slowly tracing my lips. I let it inside my mouth, tasting her, I felt the familiar warmth that this woman had a talent to produce from me. I put my thigh between her legs, not letting her thigh rub my sweet spot, her thighs were covered in bruises.

Inside I sighed at her injuries, it would have been easier with a wholesome woman, but I wanted her anyway. Easy had probably never been my thing anyway.

The brunette squealed underneath me as my thigh rubbed at her throbbing clit. It was already extremely wet, probably even wetter than the Atlantic Ocean. I smiled into more kisses, her hands were all over my back, scratching me. I could feel my own sex starting to throb incredibly hard, I needed my own release as well, but now, it was Lexa who was most important. I tried to put away my own need as I let my hands trace her arms, chest, and stomach. Her skin felt extremely soft and I couldn't stop touching her. Lexa’s eyes were closed and I couldn't help but look at her, she seemed just as content as I was. Her back arched and she held my hips, ordering me to rub her faster. I was not giving into that, I wanted this to hold on longer. I removed my leg and Lexa grunted from displeasure, she wanted more.

Her green eyes ogled me and I shivered at the action, her hands caressing my boobs. What I’ve seen, her face was still intact, so I moved to sit on top of her face. She hummed contently before she let her tongue sweep over my folds. I held on to her headboard, my nails digging into it as her tongue started to put more pressure on my clit. Her fingers curling inside of me, my head started spinning round as she started to thrust faster, harder as well as her tongue pressed more. I was so worked up that it didn’t take long before I threw my head back, screaming Lexa’s name out loud and my body trembled as my walls fell down. It felt like an explosion inside of me. She let me ride out my orgasm.

My heavy panting didn’t ease up, because our mouths met in more passionate kisses, Lexa was eager to get her own release. I could feel her body shaking underneath me, her pleading groans, her puppy eyes. I felt mean so I couldn’t wait anymore. I descended to lay between her legs, my face looking at her beautiful pussy. It glanced of lady juices and I smirked at the thought that I was the reason she was that wet. Firstly, I breathed at it, making Lexa try to twist and turn in excitement. My own body was building up again as well, seeing her this horny only made me even hotter…

“Please Clarke, I…” Lexa whined.

“I know baby, I will give you what you want,” my voice deep as I saw how my girl’s eyes seemed to be darker than ever.

I nipped at the insides of her thighs, my fingers tracing down from her navel…When they met her wet folds I couldn’t help myself from exploring them, searching every piece of her pussy. My eyes were probably glowing out of concentration, I wanted to remember every part of her. She was so wet, my fingers slid around with ease, until I met her throbbing sweet spot. I rubbed it a bit before Lexa screamed my name out loud, how she wanted me inside of her. My fingers quickly slid inside of her and I curled them, hitting just the right spot. I shoved them in, pulled them out in the same time I let my tongue circle her clit. Oh, the taste, she was sweeter than candy, I could stay there, just tasting her for the rest of our lives. She pulled at my hair, screaming, moaning and I steadied the pace, faster and faster. After some time she shrieked loud and clear and shook, her walls tightening around my fingers.

“Fuck me, Clarke!” She panted at me while I dried my face with my hand.

We kissed again, tasting myself on her felt so extremely good. It felt like we were in heaven, I didn’t want to leave her side. I lay down on her chest, touching her sexy abdominal muscles, circling them mindlessly. Thinking about how lucky I was, being there with her. Lexa gently played with my hair.

“Shit, this hurt!” Lexa mumbled after a while, moving away. “Guess I’m not as tough as I try to be.”

“Babe, you’re even tougher,” I said darkly, huskily, eyeing her.

“Maybe, it would hurt less if I was on top?” Lexa smiled mischievously, making me think she wanted to cuddle, laying on my chest.

“No problem!” I answered laying on my back, waiting for her to make herself comfortable.

She just sat up with each leg by the side of my stomach. Grinning at me, playing with my nipples.

“So, you ready for another round?”

She batted her eyelashes at me, making my throat thicken and electricity spark in my body. I gulped and nodded, this woman, I could do anything for her.


	17. Ice ice baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke wake up next to each other
> 
> Or
> 
> When Clarke is still the adorable girl who takes care of her love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all doing fine! Last chapter was steamy, this won't be though, sorry. Lexa is pretty injured, but more smut is promised in the future. She just has some healing to do before that happens. I love your feedback, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

We had sex until we didn’t have any energy left. That was when we collapsed next to each other, my head on her chest. None of us had trouble sleeping, but I slept lightly, not knowing if my roommate were to get back during the night or not.

Waking up, the first thought in my mind was to keep on what we had done the night before…The problem was that my hand probably was sprained and it felt like needles inside it, hurting like hell. So, no more sex for a while. I sighed, it had been the best feeling I had ever felt, being intimate with the blonde woman.

Still laying on her chest, I looked up to see her smile down on me.

“Morning gorgeous!” She smiled and placed a peck on my forehead.

“Morning Clarke!” I answered, starting to get overwhelmed by joy.

This woman next to me was so wonderful and made me feel all kinds of things. How was I supposed to function now? She would always be on my mind from now on, like she wasn’t earlier…

“Guess Sophie wanted to leave us alone,” Clarke glanced toward the other bed in the room which was still empty.

“Yeah, guess she owed me,” I beamed at the thought that me and Clarke were still alone.

“Ready for round…I’ve lost count,” the blonde chuckled.

“I would love to, but…” I showed her my hand which had changed into some weird shade of purple and blue.

“Oh shit!” We need to put some ice on it, was it from yesterday?”

My love started to get dressed before she hurried out to the kitchen, finding some frozen peas. She used a towel to fasten it to the swollen area.

“I think it is from practice, but not sure from which type of it though,” I winked at her, making her blush.

“So sorry, didn’t want to make it worse…”

“It’s okay, I share room with the tape-guru, it’s okay.”

We kissed before I tried to get out from the bed, some breakfast and coffee would be great. It didn’t exactly go with ease, Clarke had to help me rise up, get me dressed and then I had to link to the kitchen. One of my feet hurt like hell as well, apparently a sprained ankle…Fuck! The shorter woman noticed pretty quickly that I also had trouble walking…she found something more frozen to tie to my ankle and helped me sit down in the living room couch with the foot and hand held high. After that, she went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. My longing eyes following her great body until I couldn’t see her anymore. She made my heart flutter, only by the thought of having her close to me. When she reappeared, she brought pancakes and coffee to the table.

A little later Anya and Sophie came, bringing more pancakes and some fruits. They looked pretty content with their lives. Clarke on the other hand only seemed concerned about my health. As our friend’s sat down next to us, they didn’t seem to care about my injuries at all, but I guessed they knew I had been well taken care of.

“So Lex, has Clarke taken great care of you?” The redhead winked at me, leaving both me and Clarke flushed.

“Yeah, but I guess I’ll need you to tape me for the upcoming practices.”

“Sure thing sweet cheeks,” Sophie said before sipping her coffee.

“I trust you had a good night yesterday?” Anya smiled at us.

“Indeed,” Clarke mumbled, trying to hide her face behind her cup.

“Well, we had a good time as well, but it was crowded sleeping next to this beef in my bed tonight!” Anya exclaimed, lightly punching Sophie on her chest.

“Sorry, didn’t want to disturb the love-birds here.”

“Haha, I know, but you and Raven are pretty cute together as well.”

“What? Something happened between you two yesterday?” Clarke asked excitedly.

“Well, we kind of agreed to a date and um…we hid between some shelves in the library and maybe we made-out a bit…” Now it was the redheads turn to blush.

“Haha, yeah, and me and Octavia only laughed at how awkward you guys reacted when you got back to us.”

“We did not act weird!”

“Did!”

“Did not!”

“Anyway, I start to feel like I’m the only single left on this school,” Anya sighed, looking longingly out the window.

“Octavia is partner-free!” I teased, finally starting to eat.

“If you didn’t notice Lex, I’m straight!”

“You’re not!”

“I am!”

“Okay girls, chill down, I need to get back to my dorm and change into some other clothes. See you later."

Clarke was finished with her breakfast and came to kiss me. It was a kiss I never wanted to end, but she backed away, waving to us before leaving the building. My friends turned to me, their eyes filled with anticipation.

“So? You did things right?” Anya asked.

“Well, yeah, it was the most incredible, steaming and fantastic fucking sex I’ve ever had!” I sighed while thinking back to last night.

“Good for you!” My friends high fived me before returning to their food.

I smirked at myself at the thought of Clarke naked, curled up next to me in the morning. It had been the best view I had ever seen, the best feeling I had ever felt. She made me whole. When we were finished, I couldn’t help but tease one of my friends back.

“So, Raven, huh?” A shit eating grin appearing on my face as well as Anya’s.

“Yeah, so?” Sophie looked as though she didn’t know were gaze.

“Raven and Sophie, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Anya started singing.

“Oh, shut up you two!” A weak smile appearing on the redhead.

“So, how’d you feel?” I couldn’t help myself from asking.

“Like I’m 15 again, falling in love for the first time…it’s all new and awkward and I guess, I really like her.” Sophie answered before downing her coffee and leaving the room.

“Girl! That girl’s really done a number on her!” Anya whispered to me before looking at my injuries. “Guess we need to take the ice off of you now, right?”

She did, before Sophie appeared with sport’s tape. Helping me fix it up so I could at least move again without feeling constant pain.

Maybe I should go to Clarke, seeing if she’s up to some more snuggling.

“Don’t even think about fucking now Lex!” Anya threatened. “We soon have another game and we need you to be healed by then!”

“Um…no? Why would I?”

I managed to get back to my room and change into some fancier clothes, before asking Sophie to give me a ride in her car to Clarke’s apartment. Hoping that maybe, I could spend some more time with the wonderful woman.


	18. Nurse Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa visits Clarke at her dorm room
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter when Clarke wears her nurse uniform and, you can guess what will happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delayed updates, I have recently taken a break with my girlfriend and she just moved out. Therefore, I haven't felt like writing much.
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you guys, love y'all!
> 
> TW:s : smut
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

As I got back to mine and Octavia’s dorm, my dark-haired friend was already standing there with a cute little outfit in her hand…She had found my nurse uniform and beamed at me. Dangling the embarrassing thing in front of me.

“So, is nurse Griffin ready to help the patient?” she said as I reached to grab the clothing item.

“Stop it O!” I tried to grab the uniform from her, but she only moved it further away from me.

“Oh no! You have to tell me everything!”

“I’ll tell you, if you put this down.”

“Promise?"

“I promise,” I sighed with relief as she handed me the darned thing and we sat down next to each other. “So, this fucking thing, I bought to make my ex-boyfriend happy. It didn’t work.”

“What?” Octavia stared at me in disbelief. “How can he not have thought it was hot? I mean, if my girlfriend wore something like that, I would've fucked her senseless!”

“O, you don’t have a girlfriend…”

“Rub it in, why don’t you?” she glared at me before nodding. “I know I don’t, but…I don’t think I’ll ever find someone.”

“Believe me O, you’re a brilliant woman. Any person would be lucky to have you,” I smiled at her and it made her return it.

“Yeah, I guess they would! Enough about me, how did things go?”

“Well, we fucked, and now…”

I checked my phone to see a text from Lexa, saying that she was on her way over in a couple of minutes. It made my body burn up from the inside, just by the thought of her and me, preferably alone.

“She’s on her way, isn’t she?” Octavia moaned. “Fuck! I’ll see if my real friends wants to do something with me.”

“I love you too Octavia,” I mumbled as my friend left the room.

“Yeah, whatever! Don’t do anything in my bed, please!”

At that, she shut the door and I changed into the costume my friend had. Hoping that the commander would like it. Preparing for her arrival, I lit some candles and turned on some music, Céline Dion would hopefully do the trick. There were some clothes laying scattered on the floor, which I quickly removed. When I had closed the door to the closet, I heard a small knock on the door. Opening it, I saw Lexa standing there in a tight, black T-shirt and some tight jeans, her hair let out, showing off her beautiful curls. Her jaws dropped when she saw me and her eyes looked as though they would pop out of her head. She reminded me of a dog seeing a bone, the only thing missing was the tongue hanging out and the drool drippling down. Seeing her this happy to see me, made me all sorts of dizzy. My chest swelling with pride, knowing that this girl actually liked me back.

“Nice meeting you again Clarke,” there it was, the famous rolling of the K, which made me feel extra loved.

“The same to you, commander…”

At that she flung herself at me, our lips meeting in a heated kiss. Her hands trailing over my back, before I realized that she was pretty injured and should not be doing much at all.

“Babe, you’re injured…” I breathed in her ear, feeling her quiver by my words.

“No, I want…” she insisted.

“I’ll take care of you.”

I lifted her up, feeling her in my arms made me feel stronger than ever before. Her lips locked to mine as I carried her to my bed and gently put her down. Lexa’s good hand was clawing at my back, and it made me moan. Feeling her need and seeing the desperation in her eyes, damn, it was a turn on. I swiftly removed all of her clothing before we started kissing again, warmth building up inside. The air around us was almost electric, filled with excitement, so as our bodies. Lexa looked so beautiful, even though her body was bruised and one hand and foot was covered in sports-tape. I almost felt tears building up from the joy at having her near me, but I pressed them back. I didn’t want to ruin the moment. Emerald eyes were more black than anything when they looked at me and I started to trail kisses all over her face, her pretty nose, her magnificent neck. She started to pant louder with every kiss and when I started to nibble at her earlobes, I let my hands caress her perky breasts. Feeling her soft skin, how her nipples hardened at my touch. My tongue seeked to play with one at a time before I let my hand wander down. When my fingers touched her sweet folds, the woman underneath me started to whimper. I felt her wetness and realized how damp my underwear must be as well. Gently, I let my tongue start to sweep over her clit and get inside of her, tasting her. God, it was the best fucking taste I’ve ever known! I felt my own pussy starting to ache by the need. After a while, I let my tongue circle her clit as I curled three fingers inside of Lexa. She started to scream and arched her back at the movement. Fuck, I wanted her to come! I started pushing faster and faster, circling my tongue faster. Feeling the heat and the heartbeat from the brunette as she screamed out my name, her walls caving in and how I gently let her ride out her orgasm. Afterwards I licked my fingers, tasting her one more time. Before removing my own panties and sitting on her face.

“I know for a fact, that your tongue is anything but injured…make me come Lexa, please!”

At that she let her tongue sweep my whole length before letting her healthy fingers push inside of me. The feeling of her taking care of me, made me feel completely crazy and I started to rock into her thrusts. My wetness pooling down on her face and my screams echoing from the walls. This woman was really a sex-goddess!

“Oh, fuck, Lexa!” I panted as I felt myself getting over the edge, my body shaking heavily and Lexa smiling at me.

“I don’t think I have much more energy to do that,” she smiled at me as I lay down beside her, still wearing the nursing dress.

We just lay there for a while, enjoying each other’s company and kissing. I felt like I was in heaven, I had never been happier in my entire life, than when I lay there with Lexa.


	19. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are being cute as ever
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter were they confirm that they are together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry as usual for my late update. It seems that I can't promise you how often I will be able to write, but I'll update as often as I find time for. 
> 
> I'm extremely thankful for your response to this work and I'm really happy that The Football Commander has more than 100 subscribers! :D
> 
> Keep telling me what you think and have a great weekend!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

It’s been two weeks since I had forgiven Clarke. Two weeks with my studying, training, partying, hanging with friends and more importantly, Clarke. Still, we were dating? Or were we?

I was sitting by my desk while thinking about things, life in general, or mostly about Clarke. She seemed to constantly be stuck in my head. Not only in my head though, preferably in my arms.

“Hey Lexi, had a great day?” Clarke asked as she walked into my room and throwing her back pack on the floor.

“Hello Clarke! It hasn’t been bad,” I said as she came to give me a kiss.

This had also become one of my new routines during the last couple of weeks. Clarke coming to mine and Sophie’s room, crashing here. She kind of moved in straight away. Sophie didn’t really seem to mind though, switching room to Octavia’s. It felt pretty weird for me anyhow, not hearing my best friend’s bad jokes the first thing in the morning. Not seeing her pick up the closest clean clothes she had before making us coffee. Not talking about sports and things.

I felt some chills run down my spine from the thought that I had moved on too quickly from Costia. I felt like a bad person, a really bad person, kind of like Hades. But he wasn’t purely bad only because he was the king of the underworld.

Blue eyes were now piercing into mine, wondering. A pair of full and moist lips moving in front of me, but I couldn’t hear a word that came out. My thoughts were still on how unusual everything was, but it still felt better than ever before. Having my blonde dream girl by my side.

“Earth to Lexa, can you hear me Lexa?” Clarke sounded pretty frustrated by now.

“Yes Clarke of the Sky people, can you send me back down to earth again?” I said with a smug grin.

“What?”

“Because with you, I always feel like I’m on cloud nine.” All the other woman did at that was to throw herself at me, kissing me wherever she could.

Her arms around my neck while her hands were caressing my breasts. This, it felt like the most natural thing in the world and I must have been the luckiest girl alive. Having Clarke Griffin as my girlfriend, or were we together? I let out a content sigh before Clarke’s cap fell of her head and she dived down after it.

“Why do you always have to wear your cap?” I asked her, an amused smile playing at my lips.

“Because, I’m embracing my gayness.”

She shrugged her shoulders and put it back on. She looked utterly gorgeous in it. Well, to be honest, that woman could wear anything at all and still be the most stunning person I’ve ever met. I laughed at her comment and remembered when we went shopping the last weekend.

Clarke had ran around, asking me what would be the gayest look. I had only shrugged my shoulders and told her the truth. There is not really such a thing as a gay look, only to wear what you’re comfortable in and what you like. She had only growled in disappointment and told me I was wrong. That was when she found a red cap, flannel shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She also found some Doc martins to top it all with. I had giggled like a maniac when she tried it on. She did give the impression she was gay now. So I guess she proved me wrong.

Back to the present and our making out. A knock was heard on the door and we let go of each other.

“Are you gays decent?” A familiar voice asked.

“Well, we’re pretty gay and all, but have we ever been decent?” Clarke answered as Sophie came in.

“Well, you’re pretty bi anyhow Clarke, but you’re definitely right about the part of never being decent!” Sophie started to look through her things to find something. “We really need to change rooms for good! I’m tired of always having to come her to search for things!”

“I wouldn’t mind changing rooms for good! My girlfriend and I would appreciate some more alone time,” I said, blushing.

The other two women seemed startled at my confession. My heart sank in my chest as I realized that maybe Clarke wasn’t ready to be an item just yet. Fuck! Why did I have to be this sappy because of this blonde woman? After a while I understood that she only looked surprised and happy. She sent me her most brilliant smile and turned to the redhead.

“I think it’s time for me and my girlfriend to be able to fuck whenever we want, so, be my guest! Let’s change rooms for real!”

“After two weeks together?” Sophie asked. “I was kind of kidding.”

“Why not?” I wondered.

“I don’t know, but, can we at least give it this week?” Sophie asked.

“Sure.”

 

After my friend had found whatever she was looking for I felt my mood drop. She was right. Two weeks into a relationship and I was ready to move together? Drop it Lexa, it’s too early. A sad smile was tugging at Clarke’s lips by now, realization hitting her as well.

“Maybe it’s too early?”

“It’s probably best if we can wait a bit longer?” I said before standing up.

“It probably is,” Clarke hugged me and placed a peck on my cheek.

“So, let’s wait. We can still be together and sleep in the same room all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“We don’t have to officially move in together yet.”

“You’re the best, I actually think I’m not ready for that.”

“Nor am I.”


	20. Clouded judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven talks about important things when Octavia and Lexa shows up
> 
> Or
> 
> The gossip about Charmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I actually felt like writing another chapter for you so you can have the best start of the week! ;) 
> 
> I also want to thank you all for reading and wish for you to contact me with what you think of this work! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> On another note : My team won the game we played yesterday, so I'm in a really good mood right now! Which might help for quicker writing. 
> 
> Take care and have a great week!
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

I laid on the grass outside of my dorms, watching the clouds with one of my best friends. Raven had been terribly upset about something and she hadn’t been able to tell me what it was about. I hoped that just chilling together would help her calm down.

Watching the sky made me grasp how tiny humans are and how insignificant our lives can be. Thankfully, my life had a meaning. Her name was Lexa and I knew that I loved her. It was too early in the relationship to even utter the words. The truth was, I had loved Lexa since the first moment I saw her beautiful smile and green eyes.

My thoughts drifted of to what possibly could have made Raven so bitter and I had only one idea. It must have something to do with Sophie.

“Say, how long have you had a crush on Golden hands Reyes?” I asked my friend.

“Since I first saw her, we went to the same high school together. Me, Octavia, Lexa, Anya, Sophie and several others from this college,” she turned to look at me. “She took my breath away when I saw her goofy ass,” a small smile was now playing at her lips. “She was a total band geek. Shy, nice, smart and awkward. I never made a move though, I was too in the closet at the time.”

“When did she become this Charmer with beefy thighs and an ice-melting smile?”

“I don’t know, maybe when she got into the football team, or when she got her first girlfriend. I don’t know.” Raven looked back to the sky. “Do you see those clouds?”

“Yeah?” I saw two weirdly looking ones.

“They seem to be people having sex.”

“What?” I tried hard to see what she saw, but failed, only saw two clouds.

“You wondered earlier why I was upset.”

“I still do.”

“I still…me and Sophie haven’t…” an exasperated sigh was heard from the other woman.

“You don’t feel like you’re an item yet?”

“Yes we do, she referred to me as her girlfriend the other day and we really are together.”

“So? You seem to be glued onto each other and seem really happy.”

“I’m not though…”

“Why? Can’t you talk to her about it?”

“I…don’t know how to say it?”

“So, tell me.”

“Ok…we have been dating, but we haven’t had sex yet.”

“That’s a problem because?”

“Damn Clarke! You don’t know her at all do you? She has practically boned every girl on campus, but me and her has not once gone further than second base!”

“Maybe it’s because she’s really into you? I think that if you’d tell her you want to move faster, she’ll probably agree.”

“But I’m not sure if I’m ready anyway.”

“You just said you wanted to…”

“I know what I just said, but…I’m actually a virgin. But I want her to be my first. Is that weird?”

These news startled me. I had never once thought that Raven hadn't done nasty things.

“Weren’t you and Octavia fuckbuddies?”

“We said we were, but we only made out. Nothing more really. Even though she wanted to. I wasn't ready.”

“So practically, you want to tell her you’re a virgin but that you want her when you’re ready. Also, you don’t want to wait until you’ve got grey hairs?”

“Yes.” She thought for a moment. "That's a good summary."

We returned to looking at the clouds. Telling each other about some really odd ones. One cloud looked like a lion hugging a raccoon, but that must have been my imagination.

When I lay there on my blanket, I realized many things. Firstly, I had been a terrible friend, not being there for them when they needed me. Secondly, I wondered if I had moved to fast forward with my relationship whereas Raven had pressed on the slow-button. Thirdly, why had Lexa not called me in a few hours? She usually contacted me all of the time. 

Catching up with Raven felt great. Though, when Octavia joined us on our oversized piece of fabric, it felt even better. She beamed at us and sat down.

“Guys, I need a wingman.” She sighed.

“Why? Anya’s not changing her mind?” Raven asked.

“No, she’s already tried girls, it wasn’t anything for her, apparently.” A sigh was heard from miss Blake. “Enough about me, what about Raven, she’s become moody the last days.”

“She wants to fuck, but is scared to be lousy in bed,” I shrugged my shoulders before opening a bag of snacks.

“Fuck you Clarke, that’s not…”

“She wants to take it slow because she’s in love with you.” Another voice chimed in.

The three of us turned around to see Lexa walking towards us before sitting down next to me. She looked stunning as always in tiny shorts and a tight top. Smiling as she siat down.

“Is that so?” Raven asked my girlfriend.

“Yes, she’s scared to mess things up if she moves to fast. She’s been hurt before you know.”

“Really?” Octavia scoffed.

“If you didn’t know, it was her first girlfriend that made her the ladykiller she’s been lately.”

“Why are you using references for your friend from the fabulous game of Fallout?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because it’s one of the best games ever?”

“So, I should talk to her.” Raven stated, leading the others back to the conversation at hand.

“Yeah, and tell her about the magazines I found under her bed,” Octavia smiled. “I thought I would find porn or Batwoman or some real comics there. Instead I found this.” She threw a magazine with a bear in front of them. “Bamse, what’s this?”

“It’s a Swedish kids magazine. About a strong and nice bear who eats honey to become unbelievably strong. He also helps everyone. Bamse’s motto iss "Nobody gets better from being beaten". Her grandmother used to read it for her when she was younger.” Lexa said, her head hanging now. “She only reads it on her granny’s death day, it makes her feel more connected to her and happier. Shit, I had forgotten it was today!”

“Maybe I should go, the little softie might need her mama bear to come hug her,” Raven said, trying to joke.

“Jeez, I do hope that’s not what you call each other.” Octavia made a disgusted grimace.

“No, but I might start to call her bear, or was it Bamse? It sounded like a description of my bae, actually. See you guys later,” she grabbed the magazine and left.

“Huh, I didn’t think she was such a softie?” I said.

“Nor did I, but she is apparently.” Octavia answered.

"I hope they'll work things out," Lexa kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes, making me all warm and fuzzy inside. "So, shall we wingman your friend next party?"

"I think we'll have to. She'll go crazy if she wont get some soon!" I joked, making Octavia poke me in my ribs.

"Haha, the jokes on you! I'm always crazy!"

The three of us started to laugh and I embraced the happiness in this moment. I knew that joy was a fragile thing and should be cherished. Especially, since I knew I had to talk to my mother about things. Sooner or later...


	21. Face the reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie talks some sense into her best-friend
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter were Lexa realize how badly she has behaved and there is yet another game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry to say that I can't promise you all regular updates, but I'll do it as often as I find time for. It's pretty hard to have time for three different works as well as studies, work and practices.
> 
> I am really proud that so many of you seem to like this work and I am incredibly thankful for all your love and support!
> 
> On another note, I might have some surprises for you guys in the future!
> 
> Have a great weekend and I hope you'll like this new chapter!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

Another game day, another weekend. I walked with my best friend to the arena, while swearing at my big trunk. Which always seemed to be way too uncomfortable carrying around. Bumping into me with every consecutive step.

My thoughts were entirely into our game plans. How I was supposed to throw the ball, how I was supposed to read the other team.

Sophie only beamed at me like a sun, I had never seen her this happy before. Especially since it was game day. She always seemed to be a nervous wreck on game days, but she only showed me that. No one else noticed.

“So, you had fun sleeping at Raven’s yesterday?” I asked her teasingly.

“We had the best time ever!” She said as I spotted a hickey on her neck.

“You took the next step?” I pointed at the marking.

“We did! The best decision ever!” An even bigger grin appearing on the redheads face.

“Good for you!” I said dunking my hand in her back.

“So, you and Clarke?” She said, changing the subject.

“Have you realized yet how douchy you’ve been?”

It felt like a punch in my face. Did my best friend call me a douche? We had started to talk a lot more about feelings lately, but this time was the first that she actually insulted me. Thinking about it, I understood that I deserved it.

“I haven’t…”

“You’re still mad because she fucked me first. I know you Lexa. Remember that she wasn’t out yet. You guys weren’t together and you kissed her when you had a relationship,” the truth hurt, I had not once considered my own adultery. “You are actually the one who should suck it up to her.”

I dropped my gaze to the ground. Why did my friend tell me this now? Why did she make me think about how horrible I’ve been? That I should have been the one earning Clarke’s forgiveness. Not the way it had been. I had been acting like a big child and Sophie made me understand that now.

“I know, I should make it up to her. But…She hurt you?”

“I’m a big girl Lexa. I know you want to stand up for me, but that wasn’t your battle. I wanted to be with her then. She didn’t really hurt me, I’ve hurt myself Lexa and you know it.”

“But…It’s too late.”

“It’s never too late to make things right Commander!” She gave me a big one-armed hug. “Speaking of the devil, I’m out of here!”

A familiar blonde woman in cheerleading outfit was nearing us and said a hearty hello as my friend left us alone. A warmth was spreading inside of me at the sight of this woman as well as shame. How could she ever forgive me? I had been an ass.

“Hi babe!” Clarke gave me a big kiss before she slapped my butt. “Go get them today tiger!”

“Hey Clarke!” I blushed at her straightforwardness. “I’ll make a touchdown for you!”

“Aw babe, you really know how to make a girl feel loved, don’t you?”

She winked as she left me to my destiny, letting me go to the dressing room. Opening the door, I almost get my hearing impaired. My teammates listened to the song Killing in your name by Eyes set to kill on the highest volume.

 

**_You call it conviction_ **

**_I can see right through your game_ **

**_With no hesitation_ **

**_You take our rights and yet_ **

**_We're still killing in your name_ **

**_The lies are not forgotten!_ **

**_Can you hear our voices calling?_ **

**_Everything you say to me has led me to believe_ **

**_The truth will only get farther, farther away_ **

**_Everything is like a dream, there's no reality_ **

**_The truth will only get farther, farther away_ **

**_We're still killing in your name_ **

**_You call yourself special_ **

**_No one will do what you say_ **

**_We want you to suffer_ **

**_You take our rights and yet we're still killing in your name_ **

 

As usual everyone was prepping in their own ways. Sophie was taping people and everyone seemed to be pumped up. Everyone but me. I felt the air leaving me at the thought of how I had been behaving around my girlfriend. Dropping the trunk to the floor, everyone was eyeing me.

“What’s up boss?” A dark haired lady who was new in the team asked me.

“Nothing, let’s win this fucking thing.”

Anya came up to me, giving me a slap on my butt cheeks. I felt sad for them, they weren’t used to this much abuse in one day.

“Come on Commander! We need you to bring you’re a-game!” Anya said, a stern look in her eyes.

“Yes! Let’s do this!” I had to get a grip of myself.

I put on my gear and smeared on black paint around my eyes. In our team we wore the eye-paint a bit different than the other teams, because we were the Grounders. We were better than everyone else.

 

After about half the game, we had a comforting lead with 50-0. I felt pretty confident about our offense as we huddled up. My warriors looking at me for a new game. I told them about our passing game. We left the huddle and lined up.

“Down, set, hut!” I yelled.

I saw my O-line holding the other teams D-line away from me, leaving me loads of time in the pocket. Looking around, I saw Sophie running a perfect wheel-out. She had outrun her cornerback and I drew back my hand, aimed and threw ball to her. Charmer made a perfect onehanded catch and kept running. The throw was about 15 yards and she keept running. She got tackled in the end-zone. Another touchdown.

We jogged of the field and got replaced by the special teams who tried to score an extra point. Sophie hugging me on the sideline and complimenting my throw. Our coaches and teammates bumped our fists in appreciation. My chest filled with pride. This was the best team there was. I belonged here and I loved every single one of them.

“Good job Woods and Ringbom!” coach Jaha said before we all turned to look at our teammates on the field.

My eyes darted over to the cheerleaders. Clarke was throwing me an air kiss which I returned. I loved that woman with all my heart, but there was more than a quarter left of the game. I could think of her after the game. I sent her one last look before focusing again. There were more points to be made.


	22. I didn't just kiss her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with cuteness overload between Raven and Sophie
> 
> Or
> 
> When Octavia becomes the third wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry as always because I've been awfully late to update. So many things to do and so little time. I've had too much in school, still adjustning to living on my own again and I've got loads of practices. There's a big game tomorrow.
> 
> One of my surprises are a really long chapter which is really different than earlier chapters. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Another is that my very good friend has started drawing pic's for this fanfiction and I'll post them on tumblr! Please, send her some love as well, because I didn't know Lexa would look as hot as the Football Commander before I saw it drawn!
> 
> XOXO

**Octavia**

**(Flashback to the day before the game)**

Finally it was Friday! Wait, it was gameday tomorrow, so no partying for me. I sighed as I tried to turn off the alarm, only to realize it was my roommate's, echoing in the bedroom. Turning around, I saw her hit the power button of her clock so hard it must have broke.

“Fuck! I hate mornings!” Sophie cursed before I got out of my bed to find some clothes.

“You’re not alone.”

I found myself a pair of jeans and a tube top, hoping that my other clothes would magically clean themselves somehow.

“You need to wash your clothes soon, huh?” a teasing voice was heard, still from the bed.

“Yeah, only because you love washing them so much, you never have my problem…”

“You can borrow something, my pants are probably too short, but a top might fit.”

I turned to Sophie’s closet, finding a more revealing top with flames and a badass looking eagle on it. It seemed as I fit perfectly in it. I stood in our mirror, liking what I saw.

“It looks good on you, you can return it when you’ve used the washing machines.”

“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver. By the way, don’t you have a class soon?”

“It’s in forty minutes, it doesn’t take me long to fix me and eat breakfast.”

“The constant procrastinator.”

“Just as my roommate.”

She got out of bed to find a pair of black jeans a white shirt and a black vest. Brushing her hair before putting on a bracelet and necklace with studs. It took her about two minutes, while I was still not finished, since I also did my make-up.

“Whatever, fix me breakfast will you? My class starts in the same time as yours and I’m still not ready.”

“Sure, remember that you’ll be sleeping by your own tonight, I’m staying at Raven’s.”

It hurt, knowing that I was the only single around. At least it felt like I was. Where was the person of my dreams? I had to let Anya get of my mind, she was so straight that she didn’t even make-out with her female friends while drunk.

“Oh, and there will start a new girl in our team next week. She is apparently tall, slim and super gay!”

“She is?”

“Yep, I talked to her yesterday. Her name’s Niylah, I told her you’d walk her to practice next Tuesday.”

A warmth was spreading inside of me. Maybe she was the one? Knowing my friend had thought of me made me realize that maybe, I had pretty good friends.

 

**Sophie**

Walking to class, I was an anxious. Firstly, me and my girlfriend had decided to have our first sleepover and take the next step. Which was a big thing, I couldn’t remember the last time I actually made love with someone I had a commitment to. Raven was also a virgin, making me feel that I wanted her first time to be as amazing as it could ever be. Secondly, I had a game in the morning. I always got butterflies in my stomach then.

I hear someone shout my name, but I’m so into my own thoughts that I don’t react. Should I let Raven be the one deciding everything? Should I be the one guiding her? So many things I had to decide. So many things which could go wrong. What if she didn’t really want to be with me? What if she would think I looked ugly naked? I hadn’t even thought about that before, but this woman made me more self-conscious, more aware of things that could go wrong. That might be because I wanted her so much. I loved her so terribly I could do anything for her.

A flying projectile hit me in the back of my head and broke me out of my thoughts. It was a paper airplane. I tried to see who had thrown it at me and saw a smiling brunette a couple of meters behind me. Her brown hair in a tight pony-tail, her smile so wide it stretched across her face. I couldn’t help but think that I wanted to be a reason for her to smile for the rest of our lives. She was so beautiful I couldn’t see anything or anyone else. Raven Reyes was definitely the woman of my dreams.

“Are you deaf babe?” She asked when we finally embraced.

“Nah, was only thinking about my angelic girlfriend.”

“So, you couldn’t see her?”

“Yeah, apparently, I can’t do two things at a time.”

“You sure?”

“Um…so…ready for tonight?” I said, trying to avoid the topic.

“Always been ready for you,” her hands playfully going down from my neck to my ass. “You really are miss ass!” she said happily as she squeezed my buttocks.

“Wait, what?”

“Nothing!” she turned red before giving me a kiss and disappearing for her class.

 

**Raven**

Never had a day with classes went by as slowly as it had done today. I thought my professor would never stop talking. Nothing of it stayed in my mind though, all I could think of was tonight. Octavia was supposed to join me and my girlfriend for some sushi. Afterwards, though. The thought of afterwards made my heart pump faster than ever before. It was almost like electricity through my body. I would do things with Sophie that I had never done before. The best thing was that she loved me. I sighed as the class was dismissed. What topic had she even been talking about in class today? I couldn’t have cared less. I really wanted that sushi…Or, the other type of sushi seemed more interesting of course.

Strolling back to my door room I wondered if I was flying. I also questioned if someone had hit me in my head. How could I be this obsessed with another person? How could someone make me so damn happy, nervous and alive? I changed into a nice dress, but kept my hair in a pony-tail. It was more comfortable like that. My roommate had left me a note that she would sleep away and wished me good luck. This was apparently it. Tonight, me and my girl would make music.

 

**Octavia**

Which part of me thought this was a good idea? Sitting at a table in front of Raven and Sophie in a Japanese restaurant? We had only been able to order sushi and alcoholic beverages before they started making out. Looking terribly cute, sexy and so fucking in love I wanted to puke. It was hard to tell where one of them started and the other ended. They kind of ate each other’s faces in the same time both of their hands where everywhere on the other. Thankfully we had our own booth, so I was the only person seeing the action. It did not make me miss having someone for myself less.

“So, you're going to ruin everyone else’s appetite now?” I asked before taking a pic with my phone on the lovebirds, sending it to Anya and Lexa, hoping for support.

“Huh?” Sophie was finally able to speak. “Oh!” She released her grip of Raven and sent me a sheepish grin.

Raven didn’t seem to understand what happened, because she was about to start round two before the waiter handed us our food.

“So, are you ready for our game tomorrow?” Sophie did her best to get a normal conversation flowing whereas Raven tried to put kisses all over her neck.

“Yeah…I am, and you?”

“Um, yeah, definitely…” she turned to look at her girl. “Raven, maybe we should wait and actually eat the food on our plates. We’re not alone…”

“Oh, right!” Raven smirked at me before starting to eat.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, these two were too adorable for their own good. Still, I was happy for them. Sophie had had a rough time finding someone who wanted her for being her. I wondered in the back of my head if I would find someone, but I truly hoped that I was not meant to be alone for the rest of my life.

 

**Sophie**

The dinner with Octavia went on a lot more awkward than expected. Raven and I almost jumped each other then and there. I made a mental note to ask for O’s forgiveness before the game in the morning.

After dinner we left the restaurant, me and Raven hand in hand. I felt all bubbly and happy, being there with her. Being the one following her to her place. Without anyone else. She beamed at me while talking about some chemistry laboratory work which had exploded. Then she started talking about when she was fifteen and had fixed a moped that was about to be scrapped and she had pimped up to functioning order. Her eyes glistened. Her long eyelashes made me forget the world outside. Her luscious lips moving in the speed of lightening when she talked about things she was passionate about.

It took too short time to get inside her room, lock the door, light candles and put on some romantic music. I wasn’t ready, because I was nervous. What if she didn’t like me as much as…The thought itself hurt. Still, I thought about it.

“You okay?” She asked as she was about to take of her dress.

“Maybe, I would like to start with some talking first,” I said, suddenly feeling too aware of my own body.

“Okay, if that’s what you’d like.”

She let the dress stay on and came sitting by my side on her bed. I looked at her, her tanned skin, her olive-green dress being all tight and sexy. Her dark brown eyes making me melt like a Popsicle in sunlight. I let my hand run over her arm, feeling her soft skin. That was when I decided that maybe, she needed to take control of us. Heartbreaker with Pink started playing from the speakers and I got up from the bed. Offering Raven my hand before we started slow dancing. Her arms around my neck and mine on her lower back. Our gazes meeting, green-blue and hazel. She made me feel whole, she made me feel alive and it was no feeling I would like to let go, ever.

 

**_Are you a heartbreaker?_ **

**_Maybe you want me for the ride_ **

**_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_ **

**_And everything is just a lie_ **

**_I won't be leavin' here alive_ **

**_I won't be leavin' here alive, no_ **

 

**_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_ **

**_Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side_ **

**_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now_ **

**_Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around_ **

**_But there's always this one question_ **

**_That keeps me up at night_ **

**_Are you my greatest love_ **

**_Or disappointment in my life?_ **

 

At that, my vest and my shirt with rolled up sleeves were removed. Our lips meeting, sending sparks between us. Raven gasped and started to trace my tattoos. Looking mesmerized.

“So, what’s all of these? Have they got any meanings?” she asked.

“You see the libra with a heart and cross in each of the scales at my right shoulder blade?”

“Yeah!”

“I am a libra, the heart is there because I love love I guess. I’m a Christian, that’s why I have the cross.

 

**Raven**

How could I not have noticed her tattoos earlier, maybe it was because I had never been this close to her before. Not alone anyway… On her left arm she had a G-clef, a skull and a Sweden flag. On her right she had a half sleeve with roses, thorns and leaves.

“I’ve always had trouble with telling people about my feelings and about myself. So, all my tags are symbols of me. The roses are for people my heart beats for. One for my cousin, the only family I’ve got except for Lexa, one is for her as well. Another one for my marching band,  one for myhandball team and  the last one for my football team. The leaves are for my biggest mistakes and the leaves are because it looked good. The other ones are obvious I guess.”

“The rosebud then?”

Sophie started to blush, that was the first time I had seen her become shy in front of me.

“Well, I made these a couple of months ago. The bud is for a love I hoped would come, a love I had had a long time.”

“Who was it for?”

“You.”

I kissed her again, I had never thought she had been in love with me as long as I had been in her. This only proved me wrong. This made me more certain than ever before. She was the one for me. I pushed her onto the bed before I straddled her, kissing her everywhere I could. She looked extremely hot in only her black laced bra and black pants. My Sophie pulled the dress above my head, throwing it onto the floor. At that, I was ready, we switched places. I lay on my back and Sophie started kissing me, her tongue seeking mine before she started to trail kisses down my body. It was extremely hot, seeing her muscles working as she made her way down to the lower levels. When my bra and panties came off I couldn’t feel more comfortable with my life. She was really perfect. When her tongue and fingers started working the right spots I couldn’t help myself from screaming. Never had I imagined sex feeling this great. This would be a long night, because I wouldn’t want it to end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would like to know what you think about the chapter and what you want to see happening. Do you want a smut scene between Raven and Sophie or do you want to move straight on to where Clexa would be after the game? Let me know here or on tumblr at Metalqueen91.
> 
> I'm so happy and honored that there are so many people reading this! I hope I will be able to keep the story interesting for you!
> 
> XOXO


	23. Sex on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Sophie have sex for the first time
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter with another steamy sex scene
> 
> And
> 
> Clarke realizes she needs to talk to her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another chapter to brighten your day!
> 
> I hope you'll like it and I'll try to update more often :D
> 
> Have a great week everyone!
> 
> XOXO

**Sophie**

I had never fantasized that I would find someone this perfect. I had never been able to imagine that a woman would want me for being me. Seeing into those hazelnut eyes all I saw was love and warmth. I also saw my own reflection in them as I continued my work down under. Hearing Raven curse and seeing her writhe underneath me, made me go even crazier than I thought was possible.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” she moaned when I let my tongue strike her whole length, tasting her, two fingers teasing her entrance.

My whole body ached from the want and need for my girlfriend. How could I have been waiting so long to do this? Feeling her soft skin against mine made me lose my mind. Her back was arching as I put my index finger inside of her. I felt myself become warmer and sweatier with every moment, damn, this was hot. Her hands were in my hair, scratching my scalp with her nails. I let out a small yelp from the pain and also from the pleasure it gave me. Never did I knew before this that I was so turned on by pain. Damn, this woman made me feel things I had never felt before. Our breathing got heavier and faster as I trusted my fingers and circulated with my tongue on her clit even quicker. Putting more pressure to it, making Raven moan louder. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge by every second. After a short while, I could feel the woman underneath me starting to shake and her walls crashing down around my fingers as she yelled my name so loud that her neighbors must’ve heard. I panted faster as I pulled out my fingers and moved to kiss her delicious lips. Her eyes were still closed and she moved her hands to squeeze my butt. Raven made a content sigh before she let her tongue play with mine again. Pulling me up to sit on her face.

I was scared to go too far, I didn’t want to make her feel obliged to do things she didn’t want to do. All I wished for was for her to feel safe and well taken care of. Seeing her face between my legs, her smile as she eyes me and the burning in her eyes make me think again. Raven is not a woman who would do things she didn’t want to do. She wanted this. I could feel my own wetness increasing at the thought and how sexy she looked. By now, I knew, I would be exhausted before the game tomorrow.

 

**Raven**

Nothing in my entire life had felt this right before. I had waited for the right person to do this with. I had waited for the one. She was here, sitting on my face. Her pussy gleaming from her wetness. It made me feel ready for another round. Only seeing my girlfriend made me close to the edge, how could she be this hot?

“Honey, you don’t have to…I mean, if you’re not ready,” Sophie watched me carefully, her eyes filled with love and burning desire.

It made my chest flame up in want once again. Her beautiful, sexy eyes and her crooked smile made me weak. She was always so thoughtful and charming, taking care of everyone else. I was intent to make her come. I was not one to let somebody else do all the work and only enjoy myself. Even if it was amazing feeling her fingers and tongue working me. I wanted to return the favor. My hands were gripping her breasts, feeling them made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. They were the most perfect boobs I had ever seen.

Her hands were firmly gripping my headboard and she pushed her head back when I let my tongue taste her dampness. It tasted so sweet, I didn’t want to quit licking. My tongue made circles around her clit and on it as I let my hands claw at her back. She started to moan as I let my tongue push inside of her, taking in all of her taste. Her rocking made perfect timing with my trusts that I made with my tongue. I felt my own need peaking up, and she came undone above me pretty quickly. Making her scream out loud before she laid herself down beside me. Looking exhausted, but still cute.

“Damn, would never have thought this was your first time,” Sophie sighed before she embraced me, nuzzling into my neck.

I smiled at her and my own happiness. Lady luck must have been smiling at me, since she had sent me this amazing woman.

“I love you, you know that right?” I said pecking her hairline.

“And I love you,” she yawned. “Honey, is it okay if we’re done now for the night? You’ve fucked the energy right out of me.”

I laughed at her comment before I stroke her stomach, realizing how nice abs she had. The thought of Sophie lying next to me, naked, vulnerable and so freaking sexy made me ready for having sex the rest of the night. Then again, she seemed tired already. We would have the rest of our lives to bang each other’s brains out. Still, I couldn't resist her.

“Babe, you tired already? I’m ready for more…” I said seducing, making her lick her upper lip and rolling her eyes.

“If you insist…”

Let’s just say, we didn’t sleep much that night.

 

**Clarke**

**(Back to the present and the game day)**

Me and the other cheerleaders were jumping around like crazy and made our number, because the football team had once again made a touchdown. My eyes darted over to the footballer’s bench. Lexa sat there talking to Sophie about something before I sent her an air kiss, which she returned. That was the first time I noticed their medically responsible doctor was someone I knew. Abby Griffin looked my way, making me lose focus for a second, making me forget to move one direction and bump into Raven. Raven cursed at me, but we continued our dance until we were done and went to sit down for a while.

My mother didn’t know. Or did she? I couldn’t make myself go tell her now right? It had to be the perfect moment. She had no clue that I was bisexual. Abby Griffin would probably feel like her world would be shaken upside down if I told her. Then again, it would be better to hear it from me, wouldn’t it? What if someone in the team told her, Sophie, Lexa, what if?

“Shit!” Raven looked at me when I swore.

“What’s up? Besides you messing up our routine?” I poked my tongue out at her.

“My mother is the medical responsible person in the football team. Please kill me!”

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Raven gasped.

“No, and I would very much like to be the person telling her.”

“It might not be too late. Why don’t you tell her after the game?”

“What if she doesn’t accept it? Accept me?”

“Then I’ll say. Fuck her! You’ve still got your friends.”

She hugged me close and suddenly I felt accepted for being me. For the first time in my life, I could actually be myself and no one should and would be able to judge me.

“You’re right, I’ve got to tell her.”


	24. Girl crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with the rest of the game
> 
> Or
> 
> Another win, in more than one way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll like the new update, I might be able to update more frequently now. I'm post-season with the football and not yet pre-season with the handball team, so I actually am able to have a life. Or, sort of, I still have to work though.
> 
> I would also love to thank everyone for reading this fic, all your love makes my day!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

It was now halftime of the game and we were up with 32 points to zero. Coach Jaha was eyeing us like we were about to lose the game or something. We knew the team we met was no match, but still, they made an effort. Of course we couldn’t lead with more before halftime.

“This is a team we’re supposed to beat with more than 10 touchdowns. We’re not in the comfortable lead that we are supposed to. Get your game together and beat the shit out of them!”

He growled before sending us back out to the field. I saw my girlfriend looking our way, she was beautiful as always. Though, she didn’t see me, only our medic, Mrs. Griffin. Wait, how could I not have seen this before? How could I not have put two and two together? She was apparently my mother-in-law? I needed to keep myself in control right now, not giving mine and Clarke’s relationship away. Clarke had probably not told her yet.

Mrs. Griffin checked one of our teammate’s legs before stating that she should rest the rest of the game. One of our defensive backs had apparently gotten a tear of something in her knee, Sophie would probably give me the medical word for it in a while. Two of our db’s was away, so we had no back-up. Coach Jaha looked concerned before consulting with me and coach Gustus.

“We need someone who can be aggressive, who is fast and can catch a ball. I suggest we let Miss Ringbom double the rest of the game. What do you think?”

“Hm…” Gustus rubbed his hands together. “I think she’ll be perfect as a cornerback. She has had some practice on it.”

“But, how will she have energy for our passing games and to play that much?”

I was worried for my friend. I knew she was a good football player, I also knew she’d do a great job in playing both offence and defense. Something else I knew, was that with doubling, the risks for injuries increased. She was a star player, one of our MVP:s. We needed her, preferably intact.

“I don’t know, we need her intact and we’ve got the semi-finals in a month,” I said while looking away to my friend talking with our medic. “You guys knows about the increased risks…”

“Yes, but I don’t think we have any choice,” Jaha said making me nod in agreement. “It’s settled then.

 

**Sophie**

I was apparently playing more this game than I had ever done before. The second half of the game started with a kick-off for us. Strapping on my helmet to go out and play as a cornerback, Lexa tapped my shoulder before slapping my butt.

“You go get them S, make the other girls tremble.”

“I always do!” I winked before running into the field with the rest of our defense.

Feeling the grass beneath my feet, seeing my wide-receiver in front of me, I felt an unknown part of me wake up to life. The part that really wanted to tackle someone. I felt a fire and rage burning inside. The poor receiver gulped and tried to look at the ball. As soon as their center threw the ball to their quarterback I sped after the receiver who did her best to run her route. A ball was thrown right at her, but I caught it. I made an interception at the 50th yard line. The rest of our teammates didn’t react to it at first, until one of our linebackers ran in front of me to lead block. I felt how the other team kept running after me, trying to throw themselves at my feet. The ball was secured in my hand, high and tight. Just like it should and I ran as if my life depended on it. When I came to the end-zone I heard the whistle and saw the refs signing for a touchdown. I ran back to the bench, since I was not playing for the extra point. Earning me appreciative claps and compliments from both coaches and teammates. My first time playing defense, who would know it would be such a success?

Smiling to myself, I saw Raven looking my way and throwing an air kiss. A blush appearing on my face.

 

**Clarke**

The grounders won their game, with too many points to count, almost anyway. Sophie seemed really exhausted after the game, but Lexa smiled at me when I got to their team afterwards. I fought the urge to kiss the cute commander. I only gave her a hug before walking up to my mother.

“Hey mom!” Abby Griffin turned to look at me, still occupied by putting an ice-bag at a player’s foot.

“Oh, Clarke! I didn’t know you where here!” She said before wrapping up her treatment and hugging me.

Lexa seemed to have grown roots, because she was still there. Pretending to pick up her stuff.

“So, um…You’ve met Lexa?” I tried to begin with.

“Yes, the commander!” Abby said eying the brunette.

“She is a close friend of mine.”

Abby watched me closely. Before she shook Lexa’s hand.

“A close friend you say?” Abby turned her attention to Lexa.

“So, you’ve got a boyfriend?”

“Um…”

Lexa’s eyes flicked to the ground before her ringtone started, it was apparently Girl crush with Little big town.

 

**_I got a girl crush,_ **

**_hate to admit it but I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down_ **

**_I got it real bad, want everything she has_ **

**_That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now_ **

**_I wanna taste her lips, yeah,_ **

**_‘cause they taste like you_ **

 

**_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_ **

**_I want her long blonde hair,_ **

**_I want her magic touch Yeah,_ **

**_‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much_ **

**_I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush_ **

 

Abby looked confusedly at the two of us, seemingly putting two and two together.

“Oh, excuse me Lexa. So, do you have a partner?” Abby smiled.

Lexa tried hard not to look at me, she let her eyes meet my mother’s.

“Yes, and she’s the most beautiful, charming, funny and amazing woman I have ever met. She is also gorgeous from the inside out and makes me feel safe and loved.” Abby smiled at that, winking at me, giving Lexa a big hug.

“Well, welcome to our family then!”


	25. Something's happening to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Raven are being cute, Clexa as well
> 
> Or
> 
> Lexa is definitely approved by Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I might write another one later today! 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think and I'm so happy there are so many people enjoying this! It really helps to brighten my days.
> 
> Have a great Weekend!
> 
> XOXO

**Raven**

I couldn’t help myself from running straight to Sophie right after the game. She had made me the proudest girlfriend in the world and I felt so lucky knowing that she was mine. I embraced her, trying to get her under my skin. She only laughed before I pressed a kiss against her lips.

“Congratulations babe! You’re the best!”

“Thank you, you were great too!”

My girlfriend was sweaty and full of dirt and grass-stains. I didn’t care, she was still the hottest girl I had ever laid my eyes on. We walked each other to the dressing rooms, our fingers entwined and I had no intention of letting go. She made me feel safe and loved. My heart was burning and I wanted nothing more than to look into her mesmerizing eyes. I was so smitten I could barely let go of her for another hour.

“I’ll see you at the party, I hope?” Sophie asked before kissing me again.

“Yeah, or I’ll come to your dorm and we’ll have a party before the party…” I winked at her, realizing that she had suddenly turned red.

“So, yeah, I’ll talk to Octavia. She’s probably up for a party before the real party.”

Sophie gulped and started to fiddle with her helmet that she held in her other hand. Her eye-paint was all over her face, making her look a bit like a panda. She looked extremely cute anyway and I wondered how the other team actually could think that she was terrifying to meet on the field. My little teddy bear, or more like panda.

“That was not my initial plan, but alright,” I let my lips nibble at her throat, feeling her tense at the motion. “I was thinking about you and me, without clothes…”

Her skin was salty and warm, but I didn’t care. Making her blush was one of my favorite things to do. Or do her, was more like my favorite thing to do.

“Um, yeah, sure, I…Really need that shower though. I’ll talk to you later?”

Sophie was still reddened when she kissed me goodbye. I sighed as I saw her pretty ass disappear through a door. My heart started pounding like crazy at the thought of tonight, because tonight, I wanted Sophie for myself once again…

 

**Lexa**

I was still standing by the field, confused and unsure about what to do. All of my teammates had probably went to freshen up, which I could use doing as well. My eye-paint must be all over the place.

Clarke was still looking at me like I was the most wonderful girl she had ever seen, and it made my heart melt even more. How that could be possible was a good question. It seemed like I got more smitten every time I was around this girl.

Abby was still standing there as if she waited for one of us to say something. I wasn’t sure what was expected of me, I sure as hell didn’t know how she could figure out who was Clarke’s partner in a matter of seconds either.

“How did you know?” The blonde asked her mother.

“Oh, well, they’ve been talking terribly much about cheerleaders on this team bench lately. Besides, I can put two and two together honey,” Abby said before hugging her daughter. “I am also very proud of you to embrace who you are.”

“You’re not mad or anything?”

“No, darling. I’ve known this probably longer than you. I still remember when you were around four years old. You always ran around saying that today, this girl was your girlfriend and the next day a boy was your boyfriend.”

Clarke reddened and I could see how she wanted to melt through the ground. My lips twitched in a smile, hearing about little Clarke had to be the most adorable thing ever. I could’ve listened to her mother talking about it the whole day, but I really felt sweaty and in need of some glorious clean up.

“Do you really need to tell her this now?” Clarke scraped her foot in the grass.

“I love hearing about you, Clarke. Is there any more interesting stories about this young woman?” I said smiling at Abby.

“Oh, I’ve got tons of more stories, but I think I heard someone mention a party tonight and I don’t think you would want to be late.” Abby wrinkled her nose in deep thoughts. “I would like to invite you two over for dinner sometime, if you’d like?”

My girlfriend looked hesitantly at me, but I answered first, without even thinking twice.

“We would love to,” making both women smile at me.

“Well then, it’s settled. Go have fun now kids!”

Clarke gave me a chaste kiss as we started walking off the field. Making my ears warmer and my belly tingle. Damn, what could this woman even do to me? We said our temporary goodbyes before we went into the separate dressing rooms.

Most of my teammates were almost finished except for Sophie, Anya and Octavia who were still running around in the shower, squirting shampoo on each other. I quickly got out of my gears and made myself ready to get into the shower before it hit me, the coaches hadn’t had their game speech yet. Had I been outside for that long? My teammates seemed to notice my confusion, because they started opening bottles of champagne and told me what happened.

“They are going to have the speech tonight, we’re almost in the semi-finals of the region! If we win the final there we will be able to play against the best teams in the states and become the college champs!” Monroe was almost hopping around with their newly opened bottle, the red hair flopping around.

“That would be awesome! Then we would be the first all states champions from this school right?” I asked.

The thought was enthralling and it was hard to get out of my head. Being all states champions would mean so much. That would really boost the chances for me to continue with this after my exam. Being a professional football player would be a great dream coming true. I left my thoughts as I headed for the shower room. For one second I thought we were pretty professional in my team, until I saw three of my friends spraying shower cream and shampoo all over each other, shrieking and shaking of joy. One sigh escapes me as I wished to get cleaned up without the help of them. It didn’t work, they all turned their attention to me and made some gorilla noises or something before attacking me with what little was still in their bottles. I tried to be really mad at them, but failed, I couldn’t help but join in. Sometimes, one must enjoy doing childish things. Now, it was war and I was intent on winning.


	26. Get the party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you've had a great day and that you'll have a great week!
> 
> Here's another chapter and I hope you're going to like it.
> 
> XOXO

**Clarke**

Why had I nothing remotely funny to wear? I was standing inside of my closet when Lexa got back from her dressing room, tipsy and red faced. How could I had been much quicker than her? She usually was quick to shower.

“Hello, bae, I’m home!” she giggled before putting down her bag and unpacking her gear so that they could dry.

“Hi Lexa! You already drunk?” I asked still staring at my clothes like they would magically turn into something I’d like to wear.

“Nah, why’d you think that?” she hiccoughed and came to hug me, she smelt of champagne. “I really love you babe.”

“I love you too, but what have you done?”

“We celebrated a bit after the game. One glass became two, three…I don’t remember!” She laughed at something before kissing me.

My chest was swelling from all of the emotions I felt for this woman. Right now, I was a bit irritated though. I also wanted to drink something, but I really needed to get something sexier on my body. Yoga pants and a loose T-shirt wasn’t really my go too when it was party-time.

“Clarke, you sexy woman, wanna ditch the others and have your own party with me? We wouldn’t need any clothes.”

Lexa tugged at my shirt, I wasn’t really in the mood for sex. I had been looking forward to going to the party with my girlfriend, celebrating their latest win. But she seemed to have other things in mind. I could feel her body pressed into my back, her hands searching underneath my shirt, gently caressing my breasts. Her lips gently nipping at my shoulder, neck and damn it was driving me crazy.

“Lexa, please, I wanted to go to the party. We can get home early or something.” I panted as she helped me remove my shirt.

“You sure?”

I turned around to meet my partner in a hungry kiss. She was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a blue tie. God, she was sexy in that outfit. Her hair was let out and perfectly wavy. I started toying with her long hair as she squeezed my boobs. My thoughts left the party and I started pulling Lexa to the bed. That was before I heard my phone start to ring. I cursed as Lexa pressed me back to bed.

“It’s probably not important,” she whispered in my ear before kissing my jaw.

I checked it anyway, it was Octavia. I had been a shitty friend as it was and I knew how she always felt alone. Dissing her would be a bad move.

“Sorry,” I said flashing my most charming smile at Lexa. “Can you find something for me to wear?”

Lexa only huffed before fixing her tie and going to the wardrobe.

“Heya O!” I said while answering the phone.

“Hi! Can I get to your place for a couple of minutes? Raven claimed mine and Sophie’s room for ten minutes?”

“You really think they’ll be ready in that time?”

“I sure hope so, they wanted a pre-party and I’ve got my booze in the room.”

“Yeah, sure, you can come here, I’ll only change first.”

“Thanks, appreciate it!”

Lexa looked a bit disappointed that we wouldn’t be doing something naughty before the party. Still, she had found me a blue dress that I had forgot. I gave her an appreciative kiss before putting it on. Now, I started to get in the mood for some dancing.

 

**Sophie**

Raven hadn’t joked when she told Octavia that the two of us only needed a couple of minutes alone. Me and Raven practically jumped each other’s bones when we got alone and were so fiery and fast that we didn’t need much longer. Still, I would need to change my shirt, because Raven ripped off the buttons in mere excitement.

“Fuck that was a first!” I breathed heavily as we lay next to each other in the bed, both still wearing our clothes except that my shirt was somewhere to be found on the floor.

“First what?”

“Never knew a quickie could be that fast!”

“Oh, you really know how to make a girl happy,” Raven pouted before kissing me again. “Sorry about your shirt anyway, it was in the way.”

“For?”

“I really need your abs, and your boobs, I’m a boob girl.”

“You are? Thought you were an ass girl since I had the nickname of miss ass?”

Raven blushed before she tried to fix my hair that had obviously become a big mess. Her brown eyes scanning every inch of my body. This woman could make me feel naked even when I was fully dressed.

“Well, honestly. I’m Sophie’s girl, which means that I love everything about her,” she corrected her own black little dress as she stood up from bed.

“Even the bad jokes?” I smiled at her before zipping my pants and looking into my closet for a new black shirt.

“Even the bad jokes. Even the really bad one’s that makes me wish I could kiss you all the time to make you shut up.”

“Aw, you really know how to make a girl feel special!” I teased before putting the shirt on and throwing the messed up in the back of a drawer, thinking that someone would have to fix it someday.

We tried to look for the buttons, but failed since we heard people knocking on the door and a boom box playing music loudly. Raven rolled her eyes at me before she gave me a peck on my cheek.

“Here it goes, let’s party on right?”

“We shall, and hey, I love you,” I helped her with fixing her braid before we opened the door.

“I love you too,” she whispered before we greeted our four friends who barged in with bottles and snacks.

“Let’s do this!” Octavia said as she cranked up the volume.

I grabbed myself and Raven one beer each, one more American for her and an ale for me. The taste of water with beer taste was nothing for me. She could keep the Heineken’s and whatever to herself. Really, everyone else drank that water with alcohol.

Having my girlfriend sitting next to me, looking utterly pleased with her life made me feel so complete I didn’t know what to do with myself. When she flashed me one of her most brilliant smiles I couldn’t resist her anymore. I needed her and I needed to be close to her all the time. My lips met hers and one of her hands pulled me closer by my chin. I felt goosebumps from the interaction and I felt like I would float away if she would let go. Until someone threw a pillow at me.

“Jeez, S, you two really need to get a room!” Lexa laughed before hitting us with another pillow.

“There are actually other people in this room!” Clarke reminded us before crashing her own lips with Lexa’s.

“I guess it’s just you and me now Anya?” Octavia said hesitantly.

“Yeah, well, one of Sophie’s drinks and I would probably do anything tonight!” Anya smiled into her bottle.

“Sophie, when will you make the drinks?” Octavia asked.

I laughed as I got us cups and different types of liquid to make some weird ass drinks. Sometimes I had thought about becoming a bartender, I had worked as one during this summer and I had loved it. My customers had loved my drinks and oh, the girls had loved it…Now, I didn’t care, I only wanted my girl and I wanted to give her whatever she wanted.

“A sex on the beach for my lovely girl. And everyone else is going to get a surprise! Cheers everyone!”

All drinks were handed out and we cheered. Everything felt right and I couldn’t remember when I had felt this complete before. With Raven and my friends by my side, I could do anything.


	27. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is having a pre-party with loads of alcohol
> 
> Or
> 
> When they do the truth or dare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the unbelievably late update. I've had much to do, writer's block and my life is not really going the direction I want, but things usually turn okay in the end so...
> 
> Anyway, here's finally another chapter and I hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think, it's your comments and love that keeps me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

Sitting on the floor in Sophie’s and Octavia’s room, drinking fancy drinks was awesome. Knowing we had won an important game made everything even better.

Anya tried to talk to me about our future plans if we would win the championship. About the possibility for us to play in the NFL. I had trouble focusing on our conversation, because my girlfriend was looking as hot as ever and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. Clarke was now dancing with Octavia and Raven, they seemed like they were letting the music fill their souls or something like it. They looked like they didn’t care about anything else than this moment. It made me smile, seeing my baby dancing like that. She was so into it, no worries at all.

Sophie left her bed to come sit on the floor next to me and Anya, her eyes shifting from us on the floor to the women dancing. Never had I seen her this love-struck before, that was another thing making me smile. My best friend had finally found the woman of her dreams. I hoped that Anya and Octavia would find luck as well.The both of them always seemed so sad when they hang around us lately, like some lost puppies who couldn't find an owner or something. They were both amazing women, how could it be so hard for them to meet someone special?

“Guys, what do you think of Octavia?” Anya asked after a while, looking mesmerized by the brunette.

“I thought you were…” I began.

“I don’t know what I am. I hate this thing with labels anyway. It's like we're some sort of product or something, we have to label ourselves so that other people will know. I hate that, I might be queer, I might be gay, who should actually give a fuck? All I know is that Octavia actually makes me curious.”

All of us had been drinking a couple of Sophie’s surprise drinks, which made me and the bartender look at each other in disbelief. Was Anya telling the truth or was it the alcohol talking?

“Well, she is awesome. She is also a strong, independent woman. Maybe you should try to get to know her more?” I said.

“I do know her, we’ve been friends for a while, remember. Been playing in the same team and everything.”

Sophie was only sitting there, not saying anything. It wasn’t really like her and I wondered what weird plans she was cooking up right now. She was never quiet without a reason.

“You know what Anya?” Sophie finally opened up her mouth. “You should ask her out.”

“What?” Anya’s face flushed red.

“Yeah, you say you want to get to know her better and everything. What other way is there?”

“I…don’t have the guts to do that,” Anya took another sip from her drink.

“Well then, there’s only one other way to go from here then.”

Sophie sported a mischievous grin before she rose up to go talk with her girlfriend who started giggling and turned the volume down. Oh shit! Was about all I could think before I realized this evening would probably not go as planned. I only hoped this party would be less dramatic than earlier.

 

**Octavia**

It hurt once again, as the alcohol hit me. I was alone. No one to love and who loved me back. Not one single person, I was single as fuck. So single it hurt in my skin, so long since someone kissed me like they really wanted me. Such a long time since I was treated like the woman I truly was. I only had my drink in my hand, hoping it wouldn't disappear on me.

Both couples had now sat down next to each other on the floor, drinks in their hands, cuddling. They looked so sickly cute and romantic I wanted to get the hell out of there. Anya was sitting next to Lexa, fiddling with her hair, looking all nervous. I sat down next to Raven, wondering what was going to happen.

“Okay babes! Since we’ve got another hour before we’re going to the real party, it’s time for truth or dare!” Raven said.

I sighed as loud as I could, so did Anya. Our eyes met. Had she always seemed this curious when looking at me? My heart jumped, making me wish to stay a little while longer in the room. Her brown eyes were really piercing through my soul, did I always feel this much when looking at her? Was this the alcohol talking? I had no idea, I only felt confused right now.

“Okay, you begin my sexy Lexa,” Clarke said turning to her girlfriend.

“Okay, I’ll choose a dare then.”

“Hm…you should take a drink of the most disgusting alcohol there is in this place.”

“Oh, yeah, you should take a shot of Gammel dansk!” Sophie laughed.

“I won’t, never again Sophie.”

“I love it though, but my bff definitely hates it!”

"Sorry babe, but I got to see you drink this!" Clarke said before planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

The blonde woman smiled and clapped her hands as Sophie brought a shot of an amber colored liquid. Lexa didn’t seem as excited, she only wrinkled her nose before she downed the drink in one go. Her face after was indescribable, everyone else was laughing their asses of at the poor woman. Lexa joined in before she said that it wasn’t that bad. Then it was Anya’s turn, my stomach churned as she watched me answering Lexa that she wanted the truth.

“Have you ever been interested in someone of the same sex?” Lexa asked while smiling.

“Yes, I have,” Anya said, not taking her eyes off of me.

I could see the commander whispering something in her friend’s ear before I got the question from Anya. For a fleeting moment I didn’t know what to answer. My voice kind of let the answer say dare anyway before I could stop myself.

“Okay, you should go kiss the person you really want to kiss,” Anya said.

It felt like I was creeping on a cloud as I closed the distance between her and me. My body telling me that no, she’s straight, she’s not interested in me. All the while my heart said, “God, yes, please, let’s do this!”

When I was only inches from her face, I looked into her shining and questioning eyes. One of my hands gently striking her cheek before I let my lips gently touch hers. Anya didn’t pull back, instead I could feel her hand moving to the back of my head, drawing me closer. I saw fireworks while we were kissing. Her lips on mine, her tongue lightly asking for my permission to introduce itself to mine. I let my lips open up a bit, so did she and we made out for real. All my dreams coming true right then and there. I didn’t care that all of our friends were sitting in the same room looking utterly bewildered. I wouldn’t even care if they left us alone in the room. The only thing I could think about was me and Anya together.


End file.
